Moments
by showmetheuniverse
Summary: -/:;* THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY UNDER MAJOR REVISION. SEE CHAPTER 25 FOR DETAILS-/:;*
1. The Great Thaw

Moments

**Takes place during the end of Frozen and the days that follow.**

**Hi! Queen Elsa of the TARDIS here with what is going to someday be a pile of one shots! ****So each one shot will be a new milestone in Kristoff and Anna's relationship, and there'll maybe eventually be an Elsa and somebody pairing? Depends on what you guys think.**

**Here's a list of stuff I own:**

**My brain**

**My phone**

**My FanFiction account.**

**Here's a list of stuff Disney owns: **

**A buttload of stuff, including Frozen.**

"Kristoff!" Anna's shaky voice called across the fjords. She was dying. Only an act of true love could save her, a true love's kiss, perhaps?

"Anna!" He called and ran to her, slipping on the ice.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed got their attention, and they saw Prince Hans towering over Elsa, sword in hand, ready to strike and end Elsa's reign as Queen.

With one last glance toward Kristoff, Anna ran to make an attempt to save her sister. She stopped in the path of the sword and froze to solid ice, shattering the sword.

Kristoff had felt pain before. Frostbite, concussions, broken bones. But nothing could ever compare to the pain he felt when he saw the last breath leave Anna's frozen body. He didn't ever want to admit it, but in the several days he had known her, he had really come to love her.

He sat there watching the Queen mourn for her sister. And then the most amazing thing happened. Anna slowly came back to life. Saving her sister was an act of true love, and it thawed their frozen hearts.

* * *

They saw Hans slowly regain consciousness on the ship. Kristoff immediatly walked towards him, ready to pound him into the ground, but Anna held him back. "I've got this."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna said to Hans before punching him in the face, knocking him off the boat.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Kristoff and Elsa cheered, high-fiving Anna.

* * *

That night, Kristoff was in the stables grooming Sven, though not with much success, as his fur was matted and filthy, but Kristoff didn't really care. In actuality, he was waiting for Anna to show up. As if on cue, the princess walked into the stables.

"Hi Kristoff! Whatcha doin?"

"Just, uh... Grooming Sven."

"Cool."

"It's not cool."

"Yeah it is. Reindeers are cool."

The two kept talking, as if nobody had nearly died just hours before. And then it came up.

"Thank you for helping me these past few days. I surely would've died without your help." She chuckled. "I nearly died even with your help. Well, I guess I actually did die, but then I didn't die... So yeah, thank you."

"Anna... I'm so glad you're alive." Kristoff pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what I would've done if you had died. I- I- really like you, Anna."

"I really like you too." Anna quickly kissed him. "I am so sorry. That did not just happen." She then ran away, clearly embarrassed.

Kristoff sat there for several moments, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Sven... She just kissed me..."

_"No duh."_

_"_That didn't mean anything, did it?"

_"Did you want it to?"_

"I... I dunno..."

_"Well, do you like her?"_

"That's just it! I don't know!"

_"Face it, you like her."_

"Yeah..."

* * *

Anna was pacing around her room, mentally interrogating herself.

_'Why did I kiss him? I don't like him, do I? I don't know... He's really nice and brave and beautiful... Do I like him? Maybe I do. Maybe... Maybe that kiss meant nothing and... And... Maybe he'll just leave and forget about me and I'll marry some Prince someday... Who am I kidding? I have feelings for Kristoff, but there's no way he'd like me back...'_

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" Anna shouted, dragging a blindfolded Kristoff through the town, accidentally making him run into a lamp post. "Gah! I'm sorry! Anyway..." She took off his blindfold. "I owe you a sled."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed. "And it's the latest model!"

"I can't accept this!"

"You have to. No exchanges. No returns. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle ice master and deliverer."

"What? That's not a thing."

"Pft! Oh sure it is! And, it's even got cup holders. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" He picked Anna up and twirled her around. "I could kiss you!" He immediatly set her down, and there was a split second of the most awkward silence in the history of forever. "I- I could... I mean I'd like to. May I- I mean, we me? Wait, what?" He turned away. Why did he have to be so awkward around girls? He was just about to awkwardly walk away when he felt the most amazing feeling ever. Anna kissed him, for real this time. It was just on the cheek, but who cared? Nope, Kristoff didn't! He turned his head towards Anna in suprise.

"We may." Anna said, and it took Kristoff a second to realize that she was giving him permission to kiss her.

So they kissed. It wasn't awkward this time, it was warm like the summer sun, and sweet like chocolate. Anna couldn't help but quietly hum in satisfaction. Throughout all the moments she and Kristoff had shared since meeting each other only a week ago, this one was definitely the best.

**_So Olaf told me to tell you guys that if you review, you get a free warm hug!_**


	2. Can I date your Sister?

Moments- Can I Date Your Little Sister?

Takes place about a month after the Great Thaw

So this one isn't very Kristanna-y but it's a big step, and it establishes an awkward sibling-ish friendship between Kristoff and Elsa. So enjoy!

Kristoff couldn't take it anymore. He and Anna had become best friends in the past month, but he just needed to take it a step further. The only problem was that to ask Anna out on a date, he first had to get Queen Elsa's permission.

He approached the gates. Two guards stopped him in his tracks. "Random security check, sir. State your name, rank and intention."

"Kristoff Bjorgman, Arendelle Ice Master, and I'd like to speak to the queen."

"Very well, sir."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Queen Elsa? You have a visitor. A Mister Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Alright, send him in."

To say Kristoff was terrified as he entered the throne room would be an understatement. He'd never actually talked to Elsa before. Their first conversation would be him asking if he could date her sister. What if she was overprotective of her sister that she froze him? Or worse, what if she said no? '_Pull yourself together, Kristoff.'_ He thought.

"Your majesty," Kristoff bowed.

"Please, call me Elsa."

"Yes, your majes- I mean Elsa." Things were not going off to a good start. "So, I was wondering if I could ask, I mean if I could have permission to..." He trailed off, realizing that at this rate, he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"To what?"

"May I have permission to... To take Anna out on a date?"

"You'll have to answer a few questions. What's her last name?"

"... Of Arendelle."

"Close enough. Favorite food?"

"Chocolate."

"Best friend's name?"

"Elsa."

"Eye color?"

"Blue green, like the ocean."

"Alright. Tell me why you want to date my sister."

"Well, I helped her figure out how to unfreeze Arendelle and she saved my life a few times so-"

"No."

"Wha?"

"I'm going to ask you again. Why do you want to date my sister?"

"Well, she's sweet and funny and an overall nice person. She's my best friend and I really like her. I'd love it if I had your permission to spend more time with her and get to know her better, and I understand if you say no because I'm not a prince or anything and-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. You have my permission to date Anna."

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" He spun the Queen around, much like he did with Anna.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry." Kristoff set her down just in time, as Anna ran into the room just a second later.

"How'd it go?"

"We can talk about how it went tonight. 7:00 at that one restaurant sound good?"

Anna was confused for a second. Her face lit up with realization. "Yes! Yes! Ah! It's already 2:00! I only have 5 hours to get ready!" She gave him the quickest of kisses and then ran off. "Bye!"

"You make her really happy." Elsa observed. "It takes a lot to make her so open and trustworthy so soon after having her heart broken. I'm happy that you two are going to be together now. However, before you can take her on a date, we need to establish a few ground rules. Rule one: if you're an evil mastermind bent on taking over Arendelle, you might as well leave now."

Kristoff stayed exactly where he was.

"Alright then. Rule two: I know everything. Don't ask how, I just do. Rule three: I'm fine if you eventually wind up sleeping together, but until you are married, clothes are to stay on. Rule four: be yourself. Nothing's worse than someone hiding who they really are just to impress someone. Can I trust you to follow these few rules?"

"Yes you can, Queen Elsa."

"Very well then. You are dismissed. And good luck tonight." Elsa smiled.

"Thanks."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**My cat says hi. Say hi back via review! And while you're at it, feel free to tell me how you're liking it so far!**

**Until next time,**

**Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	3. First date

first date

**This chapter... Was so fun and a huge struggle and... **

**So the show Once Upon a Time. All the Frozen characters are there, as I'm sure you've heard. And it's starting to get to me, because when I'm writing, I used to see them in my mind as animated, like in the movie, but now I'm starting to visualize them as humanly humans because of Once Upon a Time. By the way you should watch it.**

**Disney owns Frozen, so yeah.**

Anna had spent five hours getting ready for her date. It had taken her at least an hour to pick the right dress, a pale blue one with little pink flower embroidery. It took two hours to redo her hair in her signature pigtail braids, and she spent the final two hours worrying._ 'What if something goes wrong? What if I don't know what to do? What if-'_

"Anna." Elsa said as she knocked on her sister's door. "He's here."

"Okay." Anna said, a fake smile on her face. She walked alongside her sister as they headed to the front gates.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little. Well, a lot."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Elsa smiled. "Just be yourself."

They rounded the corner to find Kristoff standing a few feet away from the door with a small bouquet of daisies in his hands.

"Hi."

"Hi... You look wonderful."

"Thanks, you too."

"Uhh... I brought you some flowers."

"These are wonderful! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Anyway, we'd better get going. I'll have Anna here by midnight."

"You'd better." Elsa shot him an icy glare.

"Bye Elsa!"

"Have fun you two!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After a long walk in incredibly awkward silence, Kristoff and Anna finally arrived at the restaurant, a nice little place serving mostly seafood, as Arendelle was right by the ocean.

"Good evening, your majesty." The waiter bowed as Anna walked in. "It's a pleasure to have you here. Let me find you and Mister Bjorgman a table."

As the two followed the waiter, they heard whispers of "hey look, it's the princess!" And "is she really dating a commoner?"

"Your table." The waiter guestured to a small two person table and they sat down. "Any wine for you tonight, your majesty?"

"Umm, sure." Anna said. "And you don't have to keep calling me your majesty. I'm just another customer."

"Very well then, ma'am. And you sir?"

"I'll take a wine too, I guess."

"Alright. It'll be just a moment."

The two sat there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"So..." Anna said, accidentally making eye contact. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good."

"I'm sorry." Anna apologized.

"For what?"

"Being awkward. We were doing fine until I started talking."

"Hey, it's okay. It's going to be awkward for awhile. But you'll see, eventually it just... Won't be awkward anymore."

"Yeah? How would you know?"

"My friends are love experts."

"The trolls? Pft! Not really. They tried to get us married while I was freezing to death!"

"That wasn't really a bad thing!" He realized he should probably be more specific. "The... The getting married, not the freezing to death. The freezing was horrible."

"You don't even know..." Anna's gaze grew cold and distant, and she was visibly trembling at the memory.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No... It's okay..."

More awkward silence. The tension was nearly tangible. Seconds stretched into minutes without a single word spoken.

"Your wine." A waiter handed them two glasses of wine.

"I've never had wine before." Anna said, looking at the dark liquid in her glass.

"It's... an acquired taste."

Anna took a sip of her wine and nearly choked on it. "This is disgusting! How can people drink this?"

"I told you, it's an acquired taste."

A waiter approached them. "Good evening. May I take your order?"

"I'll have the lemon pepper cod."

"Same here."

"Alright, your food will be here shortly."

"Thank you." Anna said before turning back to Kristoff. "So where have you been staying the past month?"

"Just out in the stables, with Sven."

Anna gasped. "Oh, you poor thing! You can't just sleep in a stable forever! You need a real place to stay!"

"Nah, I'll be fine!"

"No you won't! You're staying at the castle."

"Anna... I don't want to stay at the castle!"

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad! You'd have your own room, and you could come and go as you please, and... It'd be super easy to sneak around at night in case we ever wanted to do... stuff..." Anna's face reddened. "Ohmygosh...Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah. You did." Kristoff said. He was blushing as well.

"Sorry... It's just that my whole life I've been able to think out loud, cuz, you know, I've been alone my whole life."

"Yeah, I get it. I've basically been alone for most of my life, too. I say my thoughts out loud and Sven responds to them. I'm probably crazy for doing that, but-"

"I think it's cute."

"What?"

"It's cute the way you talk to Sven."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you two are clearly best friends. How old is Sven anyway?"

"He's like 13 or something. That's really old for a reindeer."

"Yeah, it is."

"He may be old, but he's still got it. He's been checking out that other reindeer, Svetlana. I think he likes her."

"Oh gosh, please don't tell me we're going to have half a dozen little reindeer running around Arendelle."

"That's probably going to happen, you know."

"Great, just what we need. More reindeer." Kristoff looked offended at that. "I'm kidding."

"Your food sir, ma'am."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"And will either of you be having dessert tonight? Our special tonight is double fudge chocolate cake-"

"That is not a question." Anna said in the most serious voice possible.

"I'm good."

"Wait, you're passing up cake? Not just cake, but chocolate cake?"

"Yeah..."

"But... How does that make sense? It's chocolate cake! You can't just turn down something that has chocolate... It's too late now, so you and I can share."

"Anna, I've got to tell you something."

"What?"

"I've never had chocolate before."

"What... That doesn't make sense... Everyone's had chocolate at some point."

"Not me."

"But- but why?"

"Anna, I lived with trolls until I was sixteen, and I've lived in the mountains ever since. I've never really had the opportunity to try chocolate. Besides, why would I want to? It's brown. Food isn't supposed to be brown."

"Well... You're right, but chocolate is delicious!" At that moment, the waiter brought a huge slice of chocolate cake.

"Here, try some." Before he could reply, Anna shoved a bite of cake in his mouth.

"Delicious!" Kristoff said with his mouth full.

"I told you it's good!" Anna exclaimed, taking an enormous bite. The cake was gone in under three minutes. Anna had a few crumbs on the corners of her mouth.

"You've got a little something... I'll get it." Anna gasped slightly as his hand rested on her face just a moment longer than needed.

"Uhh... Sorry..."

"You're... Uhh... You're fine..."

"We'd better get going. It's a bit of a walk to the castle, and Elsa would kill me if I brought you home late."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna and Kristoff silently made their way back to the castle. It wasn't an awkward silence this time, it was peaceful. Thousands of stars shimmered in the night sky.

"I don't know if anyone ever told you, but you're beautiful."

He was right. Nobody had truly called her beautiful. Hans had, but of course he was lying. "Really?"

"Yeah. Your eyes are pretty, especially in the moonlight, your nose is so cute and it's got all those cute freckles. And your lips..." He gently kissed her, and it was the first kiss that they both knew really meant something, that there was definitely something between them.

"Thank you..." Anna whispered as she hugged him. "Nobody's ever been this nice to me, not recently at least... I had fun tonight. Wanna do it again sometime?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Good. How about this Friday you come to the castle for dinner?"

"Sounds good- wait what?"

"Thanks! See you then!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran the last few feet to the castle, feeling on top of the world.

**Review? It'd be a good idea. Reviews motivate me, and the more motivated I am, the sooner you get more Kristanna goodness!**


	4. Second date

Moments- second date

**Hi there! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've got the next chapter right here! Hope you like! Sorry if it's a bit rushed, approximately half of this chapter was written whilr was on a sugar rush. **

**If you're waiting forever for this one to be updated, you can always check out my other stories via my profile, and even my wonderful Tumblr!**

**Disney owns Frozen. I watched it today.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

To say Kristoff was nervous would be a complete understatement. He was getting ready for his second date with the princess of Arendelle, and he'd have to be on his best behavior, as he'd not only be having dinner with the princess, but also the Queen of Arendelle herself. So technically it wasn't really a date. But he'd have to learn table manners and etiquette and which fork to use for which food, and if he messed up... He didn't want know what would happen.

Anxious beyond belief, he approached the castle. Anna ran out to greet him.

"Hi Kristoff!" She said as she hugged him. "How's it going?"

"Good."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Quit lying. Just tell me."

"No..."

"Please? For me?" Anna gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Anna... You know I can't resist the puppy eyes." He groaned. "Fine. So I'm not doing good because I'm just so nervous for tonight, I mean Elsa's gonna be there and I'm probably gonna mess up and like use the wrong fork or something and-"

"Hey, calm down, it'll be okay."

"You sure?"

She stood on her toes and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna and Kristoff were walking to the dining hall hand in hand when they ran into Elsa.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna said gleefully. "So Kristoff's having dinner with us tonight, I think I told you that..."

"Yes, you did tell me. You've told me ten times a day for the past five days."

"Heh, sorry. I kind of forget when I've already told you something. I have kind of a dumb brain like that sometimes, I guess. I tend to ramble sometimes too, usually about pointless things, like the other day I... I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, I'm having the chefs prepare smoked salmon. I hope that's to your liking."

"Yes!" Anna cheered. "You know that's my favorite!"

"I know, I know." Elsa giggled. "Is that alright with you, Kristoff?"

"Yeah, salmon's good."

"Great! Looks like I made the right choice then."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The three had been eating for quite some time when Kristoff spoke up, remembering his table etiquette and swallowing before speaking. "So, I see you're managing well without your gloves." He pointed out, noticing that Elsa wasn't wearing her silk gloves that she had worn to conceal her icy magic.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. The people of Arendelle have realized that my powers are nothing to fear unless, of course, you're a criminal. They see that there is beauty in such a power, and that magic like this is incredibly rare and should be admired, not feared."

"Now did you actually mean to freeze the kingdom?"

"Kristoff, I wouldn't talk about that if I were you..." Anna warned. The fork in Elsa's hand was frozen, as was the plate and the food on it.

"Or was it just one huge mistake?"

"Kris-"

"I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, then..."

"No Kristoff, I'd be delighted to talk about a recent traumatic experience that nearly killed me and my sister and scarred us both for life."

"Really? Okay, so-"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Elsa raged. Ice shards shot from her hands, nearly impaling Kristoff. "No... No..." She collapsed on the ground in fear, frost forming in a growing circle around her.

"Elsa, do you want me to go get your gloves?" Anna asked.

"That'd be great, thank you."

"No problem." Anna smiled as she left the room.

Elsa and Kristoff were now alone in the dining hall, which grew colder with each passing second. Kristoff decided it would be best to help the Queen. He helped her stand up, trying to figure out where to put his hands so it wasn't awkward.

"I'm sorry I said all that. Are you alright?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, though it had no business being there.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine." She answered quietly, removing his bulky hand from her shoulder.

"So, how're you going to unfreeze the dining hall?"

"Love will thaw... Love... Will thaw..." She whispered, taking a few tentative steps towards Kristoff. Hesitantly she placed her lips on his, a forbidden kiss. Did it mean anything? Anything at all? Neither of them would ever know. Kristoff took a moment to figure out what was going on, and another for the fact to sink in that this wasn't Anna he was kissing. Somewhat vigorously, he pushed her away.

"What... What was that?!" Kristoff stammered.

"Love will thaw. Just wanted to see where your heart lies. And for once I'm glad to see that there's no love here."

"You mean that was just a test?"

"Sure, you can think that if you'd like."

"So you're saying you like me..."

"No... Well... No. I don't know what I was thinking there for a second, I'm sorry."

"You realize how wrong all that just was, right?"

"Yeah... I'm the Queen."

"I'm the boyfriend."

"We just... Kissed..."

"I didn't hate it as much as I should've..."

"I agree. But even if you- if we- didn't hate it, know that it will never under any circumstances happen again."

"Agreed. What if Anna finds out?"

"What if I find out about what?" Anna said from the doorway.

"Your suprise birthday party!" Kristoff grinned.

"My birthday's not until June."

"Totally knew that."

"So... Now that you've gone and ruined my suprise birthday party, you might as well tell me what you're hiding from me."

"No." Elsa snapped.

"Tell me or you won't get your gloves back."

Kristoff and Elsa exchanged a nervous glance. They'd have to tell her sooner or later, but they were interrupted by a palace staff bringing three slices of wild berry pie. The three dug into their pie and forgot about everything for a moment.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Anna asked, her mouth full of food.

"Okay, Elsa's gonna tell you, and you're gonna stay calm and not freak out. Keep calm, find a happy place. Okay?"

"Wait, why me?" Elsa mouthed.

"Just do it!" Kristoff silently responded.

"Okay." Elsa said out loud. Kristoff and I... wemaybesortofmighthave_kissed_..."

"Wait... What? You and Kristoff kissed!?"

"No, Anna it wasn't..."

"I thought you loved me, Kristoff!"

"I do love you Anna! But what happened between me and Elsa wasn't like that!-"

"I don't need to hear this, Bjorgman! Anna snapped. "And as for you Elsa, I can't believe you would let any of this happen! I thought you two loved me! But I guess I was wrong." She ran out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Anna..." Kristoff ran after her, but was stopped by Elsa.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, but whatever that kiss meant was my fault, and I should do the apologizing."

"No, I've got this. You can talk to her later."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristoff found Anna on the couch in the east library, sitting in front of the fire, not reading, but drawing. She tore out drawings of her and Kristoff and tossed them into the flames.

"Hey." Kristoff said.

Anna looked up to see who was greeting her. "Oh." She scowled. "It's _you_."

He sat net to her on the couch. Each time he scooted closer to her, she scooted that much further away, until finally they were sitting next to each other.

"What do you want?" Anna said as she turned away from him.

"I came to apologize to you. I made a horrible mistake. I understand if you hate me now, and if you never want to see me again, that's okay."

"Why did you do that? Why did you kiss my sister?"

"Actually, she kissed me. You'll have to talk to her about it."

"Not right now. I've decided to give you a second chance, and that's what matters right now." She leaned on his shoulder. This was new, but he didn't complain. "I love you. I hope you know that."

"I do." He said as he kissed her forehead. "And I love you too." He pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "Don't ever forget that." He stood up and made his way to the roaring fireplace. He poured water on it, quenching the flames, reminding Anna of what Hans had done after he revealed his true intentions.

"What're you doing?" Anna asked, her voice trembling at the memory of Hans' betrayal.

"It's August, I don't think we need a fire going right now." He walked over to open a window, letting the warm evening breeze flow through the air. The soft glow of the moon illuminated the room in a pale light. The smell of late summer flowers was carried on the breeze. As soon as Kristoff sat down, Anna enveloped him in a hug.

"I love you." Anna sighed. She kissed him. It was warm, sweet, forgiving and above all, passionate.

"What brought this on?" Kristoff asked, though he wasn't disappointed.

"I was mad at you. I almost made you leave me forever."

"I would never leave you, Anna. I love you more than you could ever know." He kissed her again, both of them sinking into it, each second more intense than the last. They carried on like this for some time, breaking occasionally for air. Eventually, Kristoff whispered, "So, how did the second date go?"

"It started off pretty bad, but I'm beginning to like it now."

"As am I." He stared into her dazzling blue green eyes. "I love you."

"I-" She began, pausing to yawn. "I love you too." She rested her head on his chest and they both fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of their synchronized hearts.

**You might want to kill me for this chapter... But I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. I tried my best to make up for the Elsa Kristoff thing with a ton of Kristanna goodness! Don't worry, I'll resolve the whole issue in a stand alone one shot thing. So are you considering reviewing? Do it. Queen Elsa commands so.**

**Next time: Monthly... It's Anna's time of the month. Will contain: confused Kristoff, chocolate, and possibly trolls**

**Anyway, see you in a week or two!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	5. Interlude: Why?

interlude- why?

**Just a quick scene resolving the issues from the previous chapter.**

**Nothing has changed since last night, Disney still owns Frozen.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Elsa, we need to talk." Anna said as she walked into Elsa's study.

"What about?" Elsa asked, not looking up from the trade agreement she was signing.

"I think you know."

"Oh yeah... That..." The Queen turned to face her little sister. "Listen, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. Will you forgive me?"

"This isn't something you can just apologize for and move on with life. You kissed my boyfriend! Why?"

"Anna, I don't have time for this!" Elsa turned back to her desk.

Anna walked over to her desk. "Then make time, because we're going to talk about this, and you know there's no way to get out of it."

"You're right. I can't get out of this. I kissed Kristoff to see where his loyalties lie, to make sure his heart belonged to you."

"You're not telling the full truth."

"How can you tell?" Elsa said nervously.

"You're avoiding eye contact with me. Now look me in the eye and tell me the real reason you kissed Kristoff."

"I already told you."

"No you didn't."

"Just go away!" Elsa was crying.

"Are you scared to tell me the real reason?"

"Yeah."

"Is it possible that you kissed Kristoff because you were jealous?"

"Yeah. That's exactly why. I'm so sorry..."

"Elsa..." Anna sighed. "I know what it's like to want to be loved. And you will find love someday. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I know that sometime in the next few years, love will come your way. It probably won't be the first guy you meet. And you will have your heart broken, your expectations shattered, because that's the price of love. But when you finally find the right person, it's all worth it."

"How do you know all this?" Elsa asked. Then the reality dawned on her. "You know all this... Because you've been through all of it..." She hugged her sister. "Thank you Anna. I'm so, so sorry for what I did."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Thank you."

**Yay! Conflict resolved! The next full length chapter should be up in a week or so!**

**See you soon!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	6. Monthly

Moments- monthly

Takes place about a week after the second date.

**As weird as this chapter is, you know you've been waiting for it. And if you're not comfortable with this, go away. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you're not a teen and therefore too young to read this story.**

**Girls: I'm making it sound a lot better than it really is.**

**Guys: it sucks. It's a week of blood and torture. It's at least a thousand times worse than I'm making it sound.**

**Disney still owns Frozen. Big suprise there.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"It huuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrts!" Anna groaned as she flopped on her bed.

"What hurts?" Kristoff said as he walked into the room.

"Uhh... Nothing, nothing. Just ate too much at lunch, so I've got a bit of a stomachache."

"You should go outside and get some fresh air. That should help. Does a walk in the gardens sound nice?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Kristoff, I'm fine. Now let's go."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"It's such a beautiful day." Anna mentioned as they walked through the palace gardens. "It's sunny and warm, not too humid. Perfect."

"I agree. This day is almost as beautiful as you."

Anna blushed. "Thanks." Suddenly she fell to the ground, her hands clenching her stomach.

"Anna!" Kristoff rushed to her side. "Are you hurt?"

"No... Yeah... No."

"I'm going to need a more definitive answer than that."

"It's nothing, just a few little cramps every now and then, it's no big deal, really."

"Are you sure? You sound like you're in a lot of pain."

"I am. I've had to deal with it for like five years, so I guess I'm just used to it now."

"How are you used to pain? What do you mean you've had to get used to pain for five years?"

Anna realized that Kristoff apparently didn't understand what girls went through every month. She didn't blame him, though. He'd only ever lived with trolls, so of course he didn't know. She didn't want to have to explain it to him, so she chose the common response of: "It's a girl thing. You wouldn't get it."

"Okay then. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I could use a nap though."

"Do you need me to stay with you?"

"No..."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you _want_ me to stay with you?"

"Yes, I do." The two walked back to the castle and they went to Anna's room, even knowing that Elsa would be suspicious.

"You know, your sister's going to be suspicious and concerned if she sees me going in your room."

"I know, and I don't care."

"Well, alright then. But if we get in trouble, just remember that it's your fault."

"Whatever." She gave him a quick kiss before lying down next to him."I love you."

"Love you too."

They were asleep within minutes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna woke up several hours later, and the first thing she noticed was an uncomfortable warm stickiness between her legs, a feeling that could only mean one thing. She lifted up the covers... Blood. Everywhere. "Shit..." She whispered, not too loud, but apparently loud enough to get the attention of Kristoff, who was sleeping beside her.

"Anna? Are you okay?" He sat up and turned around, and Anna could tell he was nearly about to faint at the sight of so much blood. "Anna... Oh my god Anna, are you okay?! Are you dying?! You can't die on me Anna! I love you!"

"Kristoff, I'm not dying, this is perfectly normal."

"Anna, I'm not sure if you realize this, but there is blood coming out of you from places that I really don't think should be bleeding."

"Kristoff, I think it's time I explain-"

"No time for that! I'm taking you to see the trolls!"

"I don't need to see the trolls, I'm gonna be fine!"

"No you're not!" He picked her up bridal style, making her gasp in surprise. He sprinted through the halls of the castle and towards the stables.

"Kristoff!" Anna gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to my family. There's got to be some way they can fix this, like a potion or a spell or something... Don't worry, Anna. You'll be alright. I promise."

She was about to protest until she realized she rather enjoyed Kristoff holding her like this. He was kind of cute, being unnecessarily protective.

"Hey Sven, you ready for a run?" Kristoff asked as he burst into the stables and literally jumped on his beloved reindeer. Sven grunted in annoyance. "C'mon buddy, you have to go, Anna's going to die!"

"Kris, for the last time, I'm not-" She was cut off by Kristoff kissing her. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining..."

"A kiss. For all we know, that may have been our last."

Anna saw it pointless to continue to argue about something that Kristoff didn't understand, so she just focused on the feeling of Kristoff's strong arms embracing her as Sven took off for the Valley of Living Rock.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Grand Pabbie! Where are you? I need your help! It's Anna! She's bleeding, I think she's dying."

A few of the rocks, no, trolls approached Kristoff, who was holding Anna in his arms.

"She looks fine to me."

"There's nothing wrong with her."

"Yes there is! Uh, where's Grand Pabbie?"

"What is it, Kristoff?" The oldest troll asked as he rolled into the clearing.

"It's Anna. She's, uh... Bleeding."

"Really, Anna?"

Anna was blushing a deep red. "Umm... I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright..."

"I get what's going on here. Forgive us, Princess, for not telling Kristoff about this sooner. As you can tell, he's never really spent enough time with a girl to know much about... how they work."

"Yeah, I figured that. Could you talk to him about it?"

"Alright. Kristoff, come here. We have a few things to explain to you..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After a few trolls gave Kristoff a short but detailed explanation of the female anatomy, the two (three if you count Sven) headed back to Arendelle. After they returned, Anna and Kristoff headed to the library, which was their favorite sitting spot. The two sat next to each other, Anna reading Romeo and Juliet, Kristoff strumming lightly in his lute. Neither of them said a word until a maid knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Princess Anna and Mister Bjorgman, may I come in?"

"Yes you may, Gerda."

"I've brought you two some hot chocolate. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Anna didn't hesitate to speak. "Chocolate, uh, please. Whatever kind you can get."

"Alright. Anything else for you, Mister Bjorgman?"

"No thanks."

"Very well then."

Gerda soon returned with a bowl of chocolate truffles. "Here you go, Anna." She smiled, a knowing smile like that of a mother. "Feel better."

"Thanks Gerda, you're the best!"

"You're welcome."

Anna had stuffed about five pieces of chocolate in her face when she realized how stupid she must look. She quickly swallowed and stammered an apology. "I'm sorry for acting so stupid a second ago."

"You're not stupid."

"Yeah I am."

"You're cute and smart and brilliant. And there's one thing I ask of you Anna..."

"What?" She was ready for some deep heartfelt speech about love.

"You'd better share that chocolate."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'm going to have to take it from you by force."

"Whaddya mean, by force?"

"I think you know..." He said as he tickled Anna.

"Oh my god!" Anna giggled. "Stop stop stop! I- I can't stop laughing!"

"Alright, I'll stop." He laughed.

Anna noticed the bowl of chocolates in his hands. There was one left.

"I left one for you. Your favorite, triple chocolate fudge."

"Thanks. You're so sweet. About as sweet as this chocolate."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm sorry about what happened today. I was crazy wrong. But girls are super tough, having to deal with blood and pain once a month for like forty years."

"Yeah, it's not fun."

"Doesn't sound fun, with all the blood and cramps and headaches and mood swings."

"It's the worst. But today was kind of fun. You're really cute when you're clueless. And yeah, the next week is going to be horrible, but you make it better. I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too." He whispered, returning the kiss, but he quickly pulled away and said, "Wait, a week?!"

"Yep."

Kristoff groaned in frustration. "A whole week of this? How am I going to be able to go up to the mountains if I have to stay with you?"

"You realize that by staying here with me, you get to sit around all day with your girlfriend and eat chocolate."

"You're right. I don't see why I'm complaining."

Anna yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. He waited until she was sound asleep to whisper "Føle seg bedre, min vakre Anna. Jeg elsker deg."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Headcanon: Norwegian is Kristoff's second language. That bit in Norwegian translates to: Feel better, my beautiful Anna. I love you.**

**So yeah.**

**Next: Silent Sunset**

**If this chapter made you laugh and/or smile, review! **


	7. Silent Sunset

**Moments- Silent Sunset**

**So I'll admit that I suck at describing stuff in my writing. As you may have noticed, a lot of my writing is dialogue. So I used this chapter to try and practice my descriptive writing skills. Yay!**

**I calculated the actual story part word count and found out that only like 2% of the chapter is dialogue. Sweet.**

**BREAKING NEWS: Disney owns Frozen.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Imagine a day, from sunrise to sunset as a sentence. The sunrise is the first word, where it all begins. Each word in the sentence represents time going on, until the very end. Sunset would be the punctuation. Now imagine a sentence that ends with an exclamation point. The exclamation would be sunset, as a vibrant sunset is a rather exciting way to end a day, much like an exclamation point is an exciting way to end a sentence.

Two people sat underneath a golden leaved oak tree on a hill overlooking the ocean, watching the particular sunset of September thirteenth, 1823. One of these people was Princess Anna of Arendelle, the other Kristoff Bjorgman, a commoner. He was no ordinary commoner, at least not in the eyes of the princess. To her, he was a hero, a friend, something more. She had known it for quite some time know and was still getting used to the fact that she was in love with him. Every time she looked at him, her heart raced. The very thought of him brought a smile to her face, and when she tried to talk to him about anything at all her face would get hot and she would feel twenty times as awkward as she normally felt. To Anna, love is a big pile of awkward happiness.

When Kristoff first met Anna, he had no intention of falling in love with her. His original plan was to help her get to the North Mountain, return her home, and move on with life. But there was something about her that he couldn't ever leave behind, though even today he didn't know what it was. Every single time he talked to her, looked at her, even thought of her he was overcome with a brilliant feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt before. This new feeling was impossible to describe, something like happiness and joy and fear and embarrassment all at once. One might call it love.

"Look at the sunset, Kristoff. It's beautiful."

"Be quiet."

"What? I don't underst-"

"Just look. Listen. Feel."

_Look. _The sun was setting in the west, a blazing orange reflecting off the sea, turning the water the same bright color. The sky was golden as well, the clouds were a deep purple tinged with pink. In the east, the sky was growing darker. Any minute now, the first stars would begin to twinkle like diamonds in the sky. The tree they sat against was an oak tree, its leaves drying and turning orange. In the remaining few weeks before the first snow, the leaves would drop, floating down to the ground and collecting in massive piles.

Anna looked at Kristoff. The sunlight turned his handsome face orange. His messy blond hair was blowing in the warm breeze of a dying summer. The short sleeves of his shirt exposed his muscles, strong from years of mountain climbing. Not wanting to seem rude, she turned her attention back to the sunset.

Kristoff, however, couldn't get enough of staring at Anna. She had her hair in her signature braids, though they were coming loose. With one elegant movement, she let down her hair. He was shocked at how beautiful she was. He'd never seen her with her hair down before, and he found himself breathless as her strawberry blond locks tumbled down her shoulders. The orange light of the sun made her hair twice as vibrant, and that was saying something. The exposure to sunlight had made her adorable freckles more prominent, dotting her nose like stars in the sky. She was truly beautiful.

Anna noticed that Kristoff had been staring at her a bit longer than necessary. "You're staring at me."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You're beautiful."

Anna smiled. "Thanks." She took his hand in hers. She was lost in his deep brown eyes, while he was mesmerized by her brilliant blue green eyes. They were silent. Absolutely silent. The only sound was the dry leaves of the majestic oak tree rustling in the breeze. Nothing else. It truly was a silent sunset.

They were still facing each other, and soon it happened. The inevitable kiss. Slowly they leaned towards each other, hesitating for just a moment before connecting in a blissful kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet and delicate, while his were dry and chapped, probably from his life in the mountains. For the time being, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together, and nothing could ever separate them. He pulled her into his lap, causing her to gasp slightly, but they never broke the kiss. Sure, that was probably a bit too far, but neither of them cared.

They pulled apart, and for a moment there was that happy-scared-awkward stare of love that they exchanged so often. They sat in each others arms and watched the sunset. Seconds passed. Seconds turned into minutes, and the sun has sunk below the horizon before either of them knew it. The warm breeze was long gone, leaving a chill in the air. Millions of stars were scattered across the pitch black sky. The silver sliver of a moon that hung in the sky illuminated the world in a soft light. Although it was a rather cold night, the two stayed there the entire time, keeping each other warm until they fell asleep. They woke up at dawn to watch the sunrise.

It was a silent sunrise.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Did you like? Please let me know in a review!**

**Next: Falling a Leaves and Falling Princesses **

**See you next time!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	8. Falling Leaves and Falling Princesses

Moments- Falling Leaves, Falling Princesses

**This chapter was a struggle. I'm not really satisfied with it but it'll do. The next chapters will be better, I promise.**

**Nature owns oak trees.**

**I own my brain.**

**Disney owns Frozen.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna and Kristoff had spent the morning in silence watching the sunrise. She was still sitting in his lap as she had been since sunset last night. She looked up at him, blinking her deep blue green eyes.

"Hi." Anna said, the first word anyone had spoken in hours.

"Hey. Good morning."

"Good morning- Oh my gosh, it's morning... I told Elsa I'd be back by midnight! Oh no... She's gonna kill me!"

"Anna, it's okay. Calm down, it'll be fine. We can stay here. If we get in any trouble, I'll take full blame."

"You don't have to do that..."

"Of course I don't. But I'm gonna. And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd do anything for you."

"Aww! You're the best."

"No, _you're_ the best."

"No _you're_ the best."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna was staring through the leaves of the oak tree, watching each individual leaf as it fell off the tree and fluttered to the ground. She could see the top of the tree. "Hey Kristoff. Wanna climb the tree?"

"Wait, you're going to climb a tree?"

"Yeah... So?"

"Good luck with that."

"Are you saying that I can't climb a tree?"

"No no no! It's not like that, it's just... I don't think you should. You might hurt yourself, because well... I've seen you try to climb before. You don't have the greatest upper arm strength..."

"Alright then, so I'm not strong enough to climb a tree? Then we'll make it a competition!"

"Wait, what?" Kristoff said, realizing he had adopted Anna's signature phrase.

"I will be giving you a head start, though."

"If anyone should get a head start, it's you!"

"No... I insist that you go first."

"I think it's actually ladies first. Why are you so determined to make me go first."

Anna sighed, then whispered, "Uhh... I'm wearing a dress..."

"Yes you are. What does that have to do with anything?

"It... I... Just think about it."

"Oh. Okay..."

"I get a head start, but you keep your eyes off."

"How about I just climb the other side of the tree?"

"Why didn't I think of that...?"

Anna pulled herself up to the lowest branch, as did Kristoff. "Ready... Set... Go!" The two climbed the tree, Anna's small build giving her an advantage over Kristoff, whose bulk made it nearly impossible to navigate the branches.

Anna reached the top first, though her victory was short lived as the branch she was standing on broke with a crack.

The world moved in slow motion as Anna fell from the tree. Kristoff made a futile effort at trying to catch her, though he knew it was hopeless. Anna hit the ground with a thud and the faint crunch of breaking bone. He jumped from the tree, not caring about the risk of injury, only caring if Anna was okay.

"Anna!" He rushed over to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I... I think I broke my arm..."

"No... Where does it hurt?"

Anna pointed to her left forearm, and ever so carefully, Kristoff took her tiny arm in his hand and examined it.

"Ouch..."

"I'm sorry!"

"Ow..."

"I'm sorry!"

"Ow! Stop!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't fix my broken arm!"

"It's definitely broken. You broke both the bones in your forearm. Should take about two months to heal."

"How bad is it?"

"I've seen far worse..."

"Elsa can't find out about this."

"She's going to find out eventually. Are you right handed or left handed?"

"Left. I suppose that'll make matters worse."

"We're going to have to tell her. I'll take the blame."

"No you won't! This is my fault, all of it. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay."

Sven, who had been patiently waiting the entire time, was eager to head home.

"Alright Sven. We've got to get Anna home." The reindeer nodded and broke into a light run. "Anna, I promise everything will be alright."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That ride brought back memories for Kristoff, and none of them good. He held one arm around his beloved princess, the other on Sven to steady himself. It reminded him too much of the events of a few months before, when Arendelle had frozen over. Only weeks ago he had done this very thing, bringing an injured princess to the castle. This time, however, instead of leaving Anna at the palace, he ran right through the gates.

"Elsa!" Kristoff called for the queen, who had been pacing near the gates since dawn.

"Kristoff! Anna!" She hugged them, not noticing Anna wincing at the pain in her arm. "Where were you?"

"Kristoff took me to see the sunset, and we fell asleep there."

"It's after noon! Why weren't you back sooner?" She noticed the dark bruise that was forming on Anna's forearm. "What did you do to your arm?"

"Well you see... It's kind of a funny story. So Kristoff and I climbed a tree, and I fell. But it's not that bad... I've had worse... So are we in trouble?"

"Yes. But that can wait. There's something I need to show you." She started walking towards the stables. "I'll decide your punishment later, Bjorgman."

**Reviews motivate me to write! More reviews means better/sooner chapters!**

**Next: Reindeer**


	9. Reindeer

**Moments- reindeer**

**Okay, here's a long chapter for you! I loved writing this one so much!**

**I wanted to get this posted sometime yesterday, and I was so close too! At the time of writing this author's note, it's 12:29 AM. So happy belated Thanksgiving and HAPPY (belated) ANNIVERSARY FROZEN!**

**Speaking of Frozen, guess who owns it? If you guessed Disney, you are a winner!**

**And finally A SUPER HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S FAVORITED, FOLLOWED AND/OR REVIEWED! MOMENTS IS NOW MY MOST POPULAR STORY!**

**Without further ado, I present to you Reindeer.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elsa led the way to the stables with Anna and Kristoff following shortly behind.

"Here we go!"

Anna and Kristoff looked around the stables, puzzled. "It's just Sven and Svetlana. What's the big deal?"

"Take a closer look."

Both Anna and Kristoff had to get just a bit closer before noticing a small lump of fur next to Svetlana.

Anna gasped. "Is that..."

"Yes it is." Elsa answered her sister's unfinished question. "A baby reindeer."

Kristoff glanced at the baby reindeer, then Svetlana, then Sven. "Sven..." He said, pretending to be mad. "Did you do this?"

Kristoff slipped into his habit of acting as Sven's voice. "Yeah..."

"You do realize that you're old enough to be your baby's grandfather, right?"

"Kristoff, does it look like I care? I may be old, but I'm a father, and that's an amazing thing."

"Can't argue with that, buddy." Kristoff petted his beloved reindeer then turned to Elsa to learn all he could about the new baby reindeer. "When was it born? Boy or girl? Any issues so far? Can we keep it?"

"Calm down Kristoff. So this little reindeer was born last night, a couple hours after you and Anna left to watch the sunset. It's a healthy boy, and of course we're going to keep him. Any name ideas?"

The three glanced at each other. They knew they were all thinking the same thing.

"Sven the second." Elsa declared. "That's what you guys were thinking, right?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Good. Then Sven the second it is." The little reindeer blinked his sleepy brown eyes, as if acknowledging his new name. "He's a cutie. Anyway, I've got urgent matters to attend to. Queenly stuff. Weasel Town is begging for us to trade with them again, and the Southern Isles is asking what they should do about Hans."

"I can help if you need me to." Anna offered.

"No, it's alright. I can handle this."

"Okay. Just remember that I'm always here if you need me."

"Thank you, Anna. Oh, before I go, we should fix up your arm." With a wave of her hand, a thin layer of ice formed around Anna's forearm. "This should help speed up the healing process. The magic in the ice should have it healed in 2 weeks rather than 2 months."

"Thank you so much Elsa! It's starting to feel better already!"

"No problem. Anyway, I have to get going. You two have fun with your little reindeer."

Anna laughed. "We will. In fact, Kristoff's already talking to the little guy."

"Hi little guy. I'm Kristoff. I can tell already that we're going to be best friends. Someday, when you're older, I can teach you how to pull a sled! And we'll harvest ice and go on trips, and I suppose we'll bring Anna too. She's the nicest person I've ever met. You'll like her." He turned and smiled at Anna. "I know I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"You like me?"

"We've already established this."

"It's still kind of a surprising fact, I guess."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm awkward. Like, _really_ awkward. I have an unnatural obsession with chocolate, I get over enthusiastic about normal things. I've got weird hair and it's really messy in the mornings, and I've got a bunch of dumb freckles." She held up her injured arm. "Oh, and I get hurt a lot."

"Yeah? Well, I clumpily walk, grumpily talk and have pear shaped square shaped feet. Even though I wash well, I always tend to smell. I've got just kind of a weird brain, a thing for reindeer, I'm scared of a lot of things, I'm not good in social settings... and that one thing that the one troll said and I don't want to repeat."

Anna giggled. "I guess we're just a couple of fixer uppers."

"You got that right. My point is, that's not a bad thing. We both have our flaws, and that's okay. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper. Besides, half the stuff you said about yourself isn't bad at all."

"Like what?"

"Chocolate is good. You're cute when you're over enthusiastic or awkward. Your hair is beautiful, as are your freckles. Honestly, the only bad thing you said about yourself is that you get hurt a lot."

"You weren't saying bad things about yourself either. You're not clumpy or grumpy, and your feet look fine to me. You do have a certain smell, though I've come to like it. I'm sure your brain is completely not weird, I love reindeer and how you talk to them, and as for the social setting thing, I'm not the best with people either, so we can work that out together." She paused for a moment. "Let's see... There's one thing I'm forgetting."

"Anna..." Kristoff groaned.

"What was it?"

"Don't say it..."

"Oh right!"

"Pleeeeeaaaase don't say it!"

"You only like to tinkle in the woods."

"Shut up!"

"No way!" Anna laughed.

"Stop laughing! It's just that I've never had access to a real place to go other than deep in the woods!"

That only made Anna laugh more.

"Seriously, stop."

"Okay, okay." Anna giggled. "I'll stop making fun of you... If you let me pet Sven the second."

"Alright..." Kristoff handed Anna the little reindeer.

"Hi little fella." The little furball acknowledged the voice with a blink of his brown eyes. "You're really a cute one. So anyway I'm Anna. That's Kristoff. He likes reindeer a lot, I mean I guess you could kind of figure that out, seeing as he talks to Sven and stuff. But anyway, the three of us are going to be best friends."

"Hey you guys!" A certain summer loving snowman ran into the stables. "Elsa told me the news! Can I see Sven II?"

"Yeah, here he is."

"OH MY GOODNESS HE IS SO CUTE!" Olaf exclaimed. "He's like a little tiny Sven! Hi there, tiny Sven! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! You and me are gonna be best friends." A snowflake from Olaf's personal flurry landed on the reindeer's nose, causing him to sneeze the cutest little sneeze ever.

"Aww! He's got the cutest sneeze!"

"I remember when Sven was that size. I got him as a birthday present... From... From my parents..." His gaze grew distant, as if remembering a long lost memory.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah... I'm fine. Just some tough memories that I haven't quite come to terms with."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"Sometime later."

"Alright. I understand."

Little Sven seemed to notice that Kristoff was upset, so he hopped in his friend's lap and licked his face. "Thanks there, little buddy."

"He's so cute. This little reindeer makes me feel... Almost..."

"Like a parent." Anna and Kristoff said in unison. They stared at each other for a second and laughed.

"Well sort of..."

"I guess."

"I don't know."

"Yeah."

They sat there for a moment, two pairs of awkward eyes trying (and failing) to avoid contact.

"Well... Aren't you two going to kiss?"

Anna gasped in surprise. "Olaf! You scared me, I didn't know you were still here."

"Sorry I scared you, Anna. Did I like, interrupt you two or something? Cuz if you were about to kiss and I interrupted or something, then-"

"Olaf, you didn't interrupt anything." Kristoff reassured.

"Oh okay." The snowman grinned. "But are you ever going to kiss?"

"Well..." Kristoff stammered. "I'd like to, but..." He gestured to the baby reindeer. "There's a child present."

"Oh, come on Kris, he's too young to remember anything anyway!"

"Fair point."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Uh... A bit of privacy, perhaps?"

"Olaf? He's not bothering anyone."

"Alright."

"Kristoff, we're the aunt and uncle of a reindeer. A little baby reindeer. We get to raise it and train it. It's like being a parent, only with a reindeer. This is so exciting. I love it. I love you." She closed the gap between them, not knowing just how large their audience was. Olaf and both of the Svens were grinning, Svetlana had taken an interest, and Elsa had been watching ever since Olaf had arrived.

"Hi Elsa." Olaf whispered.

"Hi there Olaf." The Queen responded.

"Anna and Kristoff are too cute."

"I agree. The only thing cuter than them is that baby reindeer."

"Are you guys talking about us over there?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Elsa said.

Anna nearly freaked. She jumped about ten feet in the air, getting as far away from Kristoff as fast as she could. "Elsa! Umm... Hi there. How much did you see?"

"Everything. I'm not mad at all. You two are adorable! Why would I have a reason to be mad at you?"

"Well... He's a commoner and I'm a princess... I don't know."

"Anna, I'll never be mad at you for being in love. Now c'mon, let's go eat."

"Or..." Kristoff grinned. He had the best idea ever."

Not much later, the three were sitting on a picnic blanket in the stables, eating their supper while surrounded by reindeer.

"Kristoff, this is the best thing I've done in a long time!" Elsa laughed. "Any other good ideas in that head of yours?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll let you know when I get another brilliant idea."

"_If _you ever get another brilliant idea." Anna laughed.

"Hey!" Kristoff protested. "Rude!"

The stable was filled with the laughter of a family as the sun set, concluding the perfect day.

**Review and I'll post pictures of the baby reindeer that inspired this chapter on my Tumblr! (Or you can go to my tumblr anyway cuz it's a cool thing)**

**Next: Kristoff's birthday**


	10. Kristoff's Birthday

Moments- Kristoff's birthday

**Oh gosh, this chapter's all over the place. Sorry it's a mess of a chapter. But it was fun to write, so yeah. **

**Disney owns Frozen. Somebody who isn't me owns the happy birthday song and idk if I have to give them credit. But like on tv shows they can't do the birthday song for copyright reasons so having it in my story may or may not be illegal. If someone could clear that up for me, that'd be awesome.**

**Also, for my brain to keep time figured out, I'm now going to include the date at the top of every chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

October 23, 1823

"Hey Kris."

"What?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Funny you should ask that, it just so happens to be today."

"Wait, what?"

"Today's my 22nd birthday."

"Really? Ahhhhhhhhh! This is so exciting!" Anna could barely contain herself. "Oh... I wish I'd have known sooner! Now there's no time to plan a party!"

"Anna."

"I was going to have Gerda sew a beautiful dress for me but its a bit late now for that. If I had more time I'd be able to plan an elegant dinner and-"

"Anna!"

"Just a second, I need to think this through. Should we have chocolate cake or chocolate truffles or chocolate soufflé? How about all three? There's no such thing as too much chocolate!"

"Anna!"

"What?"

"You're making a big deal over nothing!"

"It's your birthday! We can't just ignore it!"

"Yes, we can."

"Really? I was going to get you a present." No response. "I was going to bake you a carrot cake."

"Wait, what?"

"Carrot cake."

"That's a thing?!"

"Yeah. It's really good. I was going to make carrot cake for your birthday party, but since you're not having a party, then I guess there's no need for a cake... A cake made from carrots... Sweet, delicious carrots..."

"Fine! We'll have a little party, just as long as I get my carrot cake! Wait, what?"

Anna had a smug grin on her face.

"You tricked me!"

"Yes I did."

"Then we're having a party... Does it have to be here with princes and suits and dancing?"

"No. It's way too short of a notice to invite anyone from other kingdoms."

"Besides, if we invite other kingdoms, there'll just be a bunch of princes that'll try to take you away from me and there's no way I'm letting that happen."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right then. So anyway, if we're not having a party here, where are we going to have it? Ooh, how about your family! We haven't seen them in awhile and I'm sure they'd like to meet Elsa and Svetlana and Little Sven. They'll be so happy to hear that you and me are officially together!"

"Yeah, they will. So when do you want to go?"

"Right now! C'mon!" Anna grabbed his hand and ran though the castle. "Elsa! Meet me outside!"

"What?! Why?" Elsa asked as she followed her sister.

"Just hurry!"

"Anna, what's going on?"

"It's Kristoff's birthday! We're going to see his family, and you're coming along."

"What? But-"

"Just do it! We're all going, including Olaf and all three reindeer."

"But who's going to watch the kingdom while I'm gone?"

"Elsa, it's just for a few hours."

The Snow Queen sighed. "Fine. Am I going to like this family? 'Cause if I don't like them, there's no way they're going to be my future in laws."

Anna was blushing at the talk of in-laws, which heavily implied her and Kristoff one day getting married. "Well... They're a bit... Loud."

"And pushy." Kristoff added.

"And they can be a bit-"

"Inappropriate... at times. Overall, they're pretty obnoxious, but -"

"You'll learn to love them."

"Anna?"

"What?"

"We're finishing each other's-"

"Sandwiches." Anna giggled.

"Actually, I was going to say-"

"Sentences. Yeah I know."

"We'd better get going. Onward, my loyal reindeer clan!"

"You really are my valiant, pungent reindeer King."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes."

"Then thank you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The sled pulled into the clearing and Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Sven rushed into the clearing to greet Kristoff's family. A confused Elsa and two curious reindeer followed.

"So Kristoff, where exactly is your family? I don't see a house for miles... And what's with all these rocks?"

"Dusty! You've grown!" Kristoff said to a rock. "And look at you, Cliff! Is that new moss?"

"Anna... I think you'd better reconsider your love choice here. He seems a little crazy in the head."

"He's not crazy! Well, not completely crazy, that is."

"He's talking to rocks!"

As Elsa said that, the "rocks" trembled and transformed into trolls.

"Kristoff's home!" A troll exclaimed.

"Did you bring Anna?"

"Hi!" Anna waved. "How's it going?"

"HE'S BROUGHT THE PRINCESS!" All the trolls rushed over to where Anna was standing. "He's even brought the Queen!"

"Wait a minute..." Elsa said, confused. "Trolls? The same trolls that took Anna's memories? I remember you! You ruined my childhood!"

"It was for the best, your majesty." Grand Pabbie, the wisest of the trolls apologized. Without another word on the topic, he turned to Kristoff. "What brings you here, Kristoff?"

"Well, it's my birthday, and Anna's making a big deal of it."

Hearing the word birthday, the trolls erupted into a cheer of "Happy Birthday Kristoff!"

"Guys really, it's no big deal... We don't have to have a big celebration."

"C'mon Kristoff!" Anna begged.

"I don't need a celebration."

"Remember, I promised you carrot cake if you stay for a while."

"I still don't think that's a real thing."

"It's real." Anna ended the debate there. "We don't even need to have a crazy huge celebration or anything. All we need to do is talk to your family for a little bit."

"Fine. But it'd better be damn good carrot cake."

"Kristoffer Markus Bjorgman!" Bulda, Kristoff's mother figure, scolded. "No swearing! I thought I raised you right!"

"Sorry! I- I blame the ice harvesters!"

"I always knew those harvesters were no good! You should'a stayed here with us, then their vulgar language wouldn't've rubbed off on you!"

"Bulda... Could you not embarrass me in front of my, uh, girlfriend?"

"Ooh! My little Krissy-boo is all grown up, he's got himself a girlfriend!"

"Really?" A troll asked.

"Ha! I never thought you'd wind up with the princess, let alone a girl at all!" Another troll teased.

"Mossy, don't be rude!" The mother of the rude troll scolded her child.

"Just look at them!" Someone exclaimed "They're soooooooo cute!"

"Are you and Anna in looooovvvvve?" Yet another troll teased.

"I wouldn't say love- not yet." Kristoff sighed. "But yes, Anna and I are really close."

"Have you kiiiiiiiisssssed?"

"Well, yes... But that doesn't matter!"

What does matter, then? The fact that you two aren't married yet?"

"What?! That has nothing to do with this!"

"Think about it, Kristoff. The best birthday present ever would be getting married to the love of your life, right?"

"I-"

"Of course it would! So why not today?"

"Excuse me..." Anna said cautiously. "We've only known each other for like 4 months."

"So?"

"I don't think you get how this works. We're supposed to wait for a while before we get married."

"Why is that?"

"It's just... A custom I guess. Why do you want us to get married so bad anyway?"

"You clearly really like Kristoff."

"I can't argue with that."

"And our little Kristoff undoubtably likes you. So we as a family of trolls decided that you should get married!"

Kristoff knew he had to end the chaos that was starting to form. "Bulda and everyone else, you need to calm down. Marriage will happen all in good time. I promise."

"Really?" Anna asked. "When?"

"Sometime in the future."

"More specific, please."

Kristoff sighed. "The future. It'll happen. I have no clue when."

"Whatever. We should get going so I can make you that carrot cake I promised."

"Wait, we can't leave yet! The trolls haven't met little Sven!"

"Little Sven?"

"Yeah. Sven and the palace reindeer Svetlana fell in love, so now we've got Sven the Second."

The little reindeer was enthralled by the magical trolls, and the trolls were mesmerized by the baby reindeer.

"Little Sven was born about a month ago. He's getting so big. He even pulled Olaf in a little sled on the way here. He's going to make an excellent ice harvesting reindeer someday."

"HES SO CUTE!" The trolls were freaking out. Between Kristoff and Anna's cuteness and Little Sven's cuteness, they could not handle the cute. "You have to leave before we die of cute! And don't come back until you're engaged!"

"What?"

"We're kidding. But not about the dying of cute part. We are dead serious about that. You're gonna have to leave."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Happy birthday, dear Kristoff! Happy birthday to you!" Anna sang as she brought Kristoff his promised carrot cake.

"So this is carrot cake."

"Yep."

"Made from actual carrots?"

"Straight from the palace gardens. Now it's not going to taste exactly like carrots, because there's also sugar and cinnamon and vanilla and cake stuff. But it's really good. It's actually my... third... no, my fourth favorite cake, after triple chocolate cake and double chocolate cake, and just plain chocolate. But whether I like it or not doesn't matter. What matters is if you like it. Do you?"

"I love it! You made this yourself?"

"It was a labor of love."

"Thank you so much!"

"Happy birthday, Kristoff."

**Thanks for reading! Review and get your own (virtual) slice of carrot cake!**


	11. Second Snow

Moments- Second Snow

**The writers block is slowly setting in... Well not writers block more like I have too many ideas that I want to do all at once. **

**Disney owns Lion King. But wait, this isn't a Lion King fanfiction. This is a Frozen fanfiction (which also belongs to Disney)**

**November 1823**

A single snowflake fluttering through the air. Then another and another. Anna ran to the window. The chill that had been in the air for days had finally led to the almost magical precipitation falling from the sky. Snow.

"Kristoff! It's snowing!" Anna exclaimed. "Come on! Let's go outside!"

"Wait up, feisty pants. Let's eat some breakfast first. By the time we're done, the snow will be piled up and we can do whatever you do with snow."

"There's no time for breakfast!"

"What if it was chocolate pancakes?"

"I'll make an exception for that."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Elsa!" Anna greeted her sister as she stuffed a massive bite of chocolate pancake in her face. "It's snowing! Did you do this?"

"It wasn't me this time."

"I can't wait to go build a snowman and go ice skating and have a snowball fight! But I think the best part will be afterwards when we get to warm up by the fire and drink hot chocolate!"

"Anna really likes snow, doesn't she?" Kristoff asked Elsa.

"It's the one thing she likes more than chocolate."

"Did somebody say chocolate?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hurry up! You guys are so slow!" Anna shouted as she sprinted through the halls. "If you don't hurry up, the snow will be melted before you get out!"

"Calm down there, feisty pants."

"Last one out there has to be alone on two against one snowball fight!"

Elsa was the last one outside. "Outnumbered..." She conjured up a massive snowball. "But still no match!"

"Hey! You can't use magic! That's cheating!"

"Fine." With a wave of her hand, the gargantuan snowball dissipated into millions of shimmering snowflakes. "I'm still going to win this."

"Two against one? I don't think so! Let's do this thing, Anna!"

The snowball fight was going great until Anna was knocked into a pile of snow, covering her head to toe in cold. "Help!"

Both of her friends rushed over to help her up. They were a little shaken up, seeing Anna all cold and such. It reminded them of the events of a few months previous, when they watched her freeze.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yes... No." Anna answered. Looking closer, it became clear that she was crying. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kristoff felt bad that he had to ask.

Anna didn't know what to say. Falling in the snow, being surrounded by cold brought back horrible memories of when she slowly froze to death. The cold blackness of near-death was too fresh in her mind after something as little as falling in a snow pile. "Just some bad memories, is all."

"Let's get you warmed up."

**I'll probably have another chapter up by the end of the day.**


	12. Hot Chocolate

Hot chocolate

**The cute conclusion to the previous chapter!**

**Frozen belongs to Disney.**

**Same day as last chapter**

"Here's your hot chocolate, Anna." Kristoff smiled as he handed his girlfriend her glass of steaming chocolate drink. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She paused to take a sip of the hot chocolate. "Yeowch! I burned my tongue!" She sighed, trying to block the pain. "Anyway, I'm really sorry. We were having a blast, and then I had to go and ruin all the fun."

He put a comforting arm around her. "Anna, you don't have to be sorry for anything. You were emotionally hurt, and we needed to help you."

"It was terrifying. But I just fell in the snow, I shouldn't have been that scared."

"But it brought back memories-"

"Memories of when I froze to death. When there was nothing but cold blackness. That's what I felt for a second when I fell in the snow earlier. For a moment, I couldn't see, and it felt exactly like it did when I nearly died." Anna was visibly trembling.

"Hey, it's okay." He hugged her. "You're alright now, here where it's warm."

"Thank you for putting up with me. I know I'm crazy for snow, yet I'm terrified of it at the same time."

"Anna, I don't put up with you. Sure, you can be a bit crazy at times, but that's what I love about you. You're unpredictable, and that makes every day I'm with you a brilliant new adventure. You are literally the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him slowly. "Thank you for helping me."

"It was no problem. Here, the hot chocolate's cooled down a bit. I... I guess that'd make it warm chocolate, but you know..."

"I get it." She kissed him on the cheek. "Christmas is coming soon, you know."

"Anna, it's only November. Don't start talking about Christmas yet."

"Oh, Christmas will be here sooner than you think. Trust me. It happens every year."

**Next: Elsa's birthday**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. The Winter Solstice Festival of 1823

Birthdays, etiquette, and the Solstice Festival

**Big chapter for you guys today.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THERE IS NOW A COMPANION STORY TO THIS ONE, TITLED STARDUST. IT IS ALMOST MANDATORY THAT YOU READ IT, OR ELSE FUTURE EVENTS WILL MAKE LESS SENSE.**

**This was going to be like 3 chapters but now it's one big one.**

**I don't own Frozen or a clever disclaimer. Frozen belongs to Disney and a clever disclaimer belongs to whoever is clever enough to think of one.**

**Also finals are next week so don't expect anything until after then.**

**Enjoy!**

December 21, 1823

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaa!" Anna ran through the halls of the palace towards her sister's study. Bursting through the door and hugging the queen, she shouted "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Anna." Elsa sighed. She loved her sister, but she could be obnoxious sometimes.

"Don't be so glum, today's a big day! It's your birthday, and the solstice festival! This is so exciting! There'll be music and dancing and of course there's gonna be chocolate! Chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream and chocolate soufflé... And I'm gonna eat it all!"

"Anna."

"AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN STOP ME!"

"Anna, I'm serious, there's no way you're eating all that chocolate." She grinned. "Because I'm going to eat it all first!"

"Before you go dashing to the dining hall to eat chocolate, I'd like to give you your present." She handed her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Read it."

Still puzzled, the queen began to read the list of names. "Prince Johannes of The Western Lowlands, age 25... Prince Tobias of Pyrennia, age 27... Prince Elias of Stjernestøv, age 23... Anna, what is this?"

"Just... A list."

"Just a list of princes close to my age from neighboring kingdoms!"

"More specifically a list of princes your age that will be attending the solstice festival tonight!"

"Are you trying to say that you think I should allow a prince to court me? Because there's no way that's going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I have a kingdom to rule. I don't have time for a relationship."

"Sure you do!"

"Anna..."

"Okay, make it your goal to talk to at least 5 of the princes on this list."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Please, just try. Maybe you'll meet one you like and you'll fall in love. Then you'll see how magical being in love is."

Elsa sighed. She knew there was no way out of this. "Fine. But don't expect me to be head over heels in love by the end of the night."

Anna glanced at the clock on the mantle. "If you'll excuse me, I have to be going. I'm teaching Kristoff proper etiquette and stuff, seeing as this is his first formal event."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"...So we're going to link arms, like this, and when they introduce us, we walk out together. Now I know it's dumb, but you have to have correct posture."

"There's so many rules!"

"I know. But if there's only one rule you remember, it'd have to be the one about standing tall. The taller you appear, the more confidence you have."

"Who could feel confident wearing a dumb suit like this?"

"Oh it's not that bad."

Kristoff analyzed his reflection in the mirror. A blue suit with a ruffled collar, a crisp white jacket, and tight black pants, the standard wear of royalty. "I look like an ugly monkey Prince."

"Kris, you're not an ugly monkey Prince, you're my _beautiful_ reindeer King." She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "Let me change into my solstice dress and then we can head to the grand ballroom."

About half an hour later, Anna emerged from her room wearing a shimmering pale pink ballgown with tiny sparkles that upon closer inspection were actual snowflakes, definitely put there by Elsa. Her flame colored hair was up in an elegant bun, with silky pink ribbons tied in the back. Silvery sparkles of snow added more detail to her hair. Semi-transparent pink gloves going up to her elbows were encrusted in sparkling frost at the top. Even the tiniest of movements caused her to shimmer like the stars, and all of Elsa's snow accents made the ensemble perfect for the solstice festival.

Kristoff was left speechless. "Anna, you look... beautiful."

"Thank you. You look amazing, too. Are you ready?"

"No. I'm nervous beyond belief. What if I mess up? I'll ruin your reputation as princess."

"Ruin my reputation? I did that at Elsa's coronation!" Anna laughed. "It's not reputation that matters here, in fact nothing matters here. We just go out there, dance for a while, talk to other Royal people, and then we just spend the rest of the time in the library where we can read or kiss or eat chocolate or kiss." Kristoff laughed at this. "The festival really isn't that bad. Time flies, what with all the music and dancing and people. Do you think you're ready?"

"Yes."

From the grand ballroom, they heard the names of kings and queens and princes and princesses being called.

"It's almost time."

"Oh my gods, I'm so nervous."

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great." Anna quickly kissed him reassuringly. "I know you will."

From the other room, a voice announced, "From the host kingdom of Arendelle, Princess Anna and Kristoffer Bjorgman."

"That's our cue." Anna said as she linked arms with Kristoff. The doors opened, revealing a crowd of people who applauded them. The two smiled as they stepped into the ballroom, walking towards the far end of the hall. Everything was a blur of sound and noise. They vaguely registered the same voice announce Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. After a long speech by The Queen, the band started playing a waltz.

Kristoff walked over to Anna and bowed. "May I have this dance, princess?"

"Of course." She took his hand and they stepped out onto the dance floor.

It was their first dance together. Both of them were equally clumsy, occasionally stepping on the other's feet, followed an apology or an awkward grin. After a few songs, they walked off to the side, where Anna slowly gravitated toward the table of chocolates.

"Sorry... Did I step on your feet too much?"

"No, it's fine."

"I mean, I've never been that great of a dancer. When I was little I remember I'd skip my dancing lessons and play outside instead. So I'm not an amazing ballroom dancer like you'd expect a princess to be. Sorry about that..."

"Greetings, Princess Anna." A young, handsome prince said as he approached the two. "Prince Gustav of the Northern Highlands. May I have this dance?"

"You're very kind sir, but-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Hey, Gustav." Kristoff immediately intervened. "Leave my princess alone."

"What're you going to do if I don't?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"You have no power over me, mountain boy! You're just a filthy commoner!"

"Say that again!"

"You're powerless, you peasant scum! You're not good enough for Princess Anna!"

"Excuse you." Anna interjected. "What you just said about Kristoff, that he's not good enough for me, you're wrong! Sure, he's a commoner, but that doesn't matter to me."

"As for the way you just treated my sister..." Elsa stated as she walked up to the quarreling trio. "There is no excuse for that."

At the sound of the Queen's voice, Gustav was terrified. "Queen Elsa! Your majesty, I didn't mean any harm! I was attempting to show the princess that I have more to offer than the filthy commoner she's chosen."

"Don't talk about my friend that way. Don't talk to me, don't talk to Anna, don't talk to Kristoff. And if I see you talking to either one of them again, you will be banished from Arendelle. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Are you okay Anna?"

"I'm fine. It's Kristoff you should be worried about."

"I'll let you talk to him. You know what to say to cheer him up."

"Before you go, I need to ask, have you talked to any of the princes yet?"

"A few have asked me to dance, but I turned them all down."

"Why? Most of the princes here are wonderful!"

"Just... Give it time, Anna. Give it time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the throne. Royalty to greet."

Anna returned to Kristoff's side. "Are you okay? That Gustav guy was pretty harsh."

"Don't worry about me. This is a party. You shouldn't be worrying about me, you should be out there having fun."

"You should be having fun, too. Clearly you aren't. So if there's anything I can do to ease the pain from what Gustav said, let me know. We could dance some more, or if you want to stay here and eat all the hors d'oeuvres, or-"

"Anna, I think I just want to be done for the night. All this festival stuff is exhausting."

"Okay. I'm right behind you."

As Anna followed Kristoff towards the doors, she glanced at the dozens of dancing couples and caught a glimpse of the platinum blond hair she knew so well. "Kristoff!"

"What is it?"

"Look! It's Elsa! Dancing with a _prince!" _Anna waved at her sister, trying to get her attention. Elsa saw her and smiled. Anna gave her a thumbs up, congradulating her on what Anna thought was a major achievement.

Turning around, she realized that Kristoff had left. Instead of immediately searching for him, she snuck over to the dessert table and ate at least fifteen pieces of chocolate in three minutes. Deciding that was enough chocolate even for her, she began her search for Kristoff.

Not in the library.

Not in the stables.

Not in her room. (Why would he be there, anyway?)

She approached the doors that she had never entered before. The doors of a room that had once been just a spare bedroom for guests, but was now Kristoff's room. Forgetting to knock, she opened the doors. And behind the doors stood a sight to behold. Kristoff was struggling out of his uncomfortable formal attire. Within seconds of her opening the door, he finally managed to get the dress shirt off. There in plain sight Kristoff stood shirtless. He had no clue he was being watched.

His watcher had no clue what to think either. Anna knew how wrong it was to be spying. But he was just so beautiful, with his broad shoulders and visibly strong muscles from years spent climbing mountains.

_'Anna, you have to stop. If you walk in now, with Mr. Shirtless in his room, bad things could happen. The consequences would be worse.'_

She quietly closed the door. Hurrying to her room, she took her pencil and quickly wrote a note that read:

Meet in library

\- Anna

Next to her name she signed a heart like she always did. She hurried back to Kristoff's room and slid the note under the door.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"There you are." Kristoff, in his usual mountain man attire, said as he walked into the library where Anna was waiting for him on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Sit down. We need to talk."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I can't get over what that prince said about me. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That I'm a stupid commoner, that I'm not good enough for you."

"Kris... I hate to say this, but... So many people think that you're not good enough for me. Our goal is to prove them wrong." She kissed him. "I love you so much. Never ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Anna... Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him passionately, and he returned the kiss, both of them loving every second of it. They adjusted themselves so Anna was practically laying on top of him, the layers of her sparkling ballgown falling all around them. The ice designs on her dress and hair melted, either from the heat of the fire or the heat of the kiss, maybe both.

Breaking for air, the room was filled with whispers of "I love you." When they had enough air to keep them from asphyxiating, they resumed their sweet kiss. It went on like this for quite some time.

Hearing footsteps down the hall, they pulled away. Anna stood up and smoothed out her dress. Still breathing heavily, she said, "That might be Elsa. I should go. She's probably wondering where I am." Her blue-green eyes dazzled in the firelight as she turned to say goodbye. "Love you, Kris. Good night." She walked out and stuck her head back in to say, "It was just a guard. Sorry for leaving." She yawned. "But it's nearly midnight, we should go anyway."

Kristoff yawned. "You're right. Goodnight, Anna." He stood up and followed her out of the room, giving her one final kiss before they went opposite directions.

**AN: whew! Long chapter finally done!**

**Please review and don't forget to check out the companion to this story, Stardust**.


	14. Pine

Pine

**Hiiiiiii! So I had major writers block plus finals but that's all behind me now so here's a new chapter.**

**This one was so much fun to write!**

**Warning: this chapter contains shirtless Kristoff. If you cannot handle any emotions associated with shirtless Kristoff, I advise you exit (not really idk)**

**Disney owns Frozen.**

December 22, 1823

Kristoff knocked on the door to Anna's room. "Wake up, Anna!"

The distinct ruffling of blankets was followed by a tired mumbling of "Hmm... Who is it?"

"It's Kristoff."

He heard Anna yawn. "Can it wait for just a few more minutes... Maybe an hour or two..."

"Actually it's pretty urgent. Well, not urgent, just... The sooner the better, okay?"

"If it's so important, then tell me what it is!"

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Will I like this surprise?"

"I'm sure you will. But you have to be ready in the next hour. Dress warm."

"Ooh! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise! I'm not telling you!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaase?"

"Anna..."

"Pretty please with carrots on top?"

Kristoff sighed. "Just... Meet me in the stables, okay?"

"Alright."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristoff arrived at the stables, his favorite place in the entire kingdom.

"Hey there guys!" The mountain man greeted his beloved reindeer friends. "We've got a big job today." He turned towards the not-so-little reindeer. "Hey there, Lil Sven! You think you're ready to pull your very own sled today?"

The reindeer grunted happily, clearly eager to have a job to do.

"Alright, looks like you're excited! I'll get you hitched up to this little sled and Sven and Svetlana can pull the big sled."

"Hi Kristoff!" Anna greeted as she ran through the doors of the stable. "Where are we going?"

"I was going to keep it a suprise..."

"Aww! C'mon Kris, you can tell me!"

"Well..." He paused for dramatic effect. "I suppose I could tell you... Maybe..."

"Oh, quit stalling and just tell me where we're going!"

"Alright, we're going to get a Christmas tree and some firewood."

Anna looked at the sky, the pale gray foreshadowing the dawn to come. "But why this early? It's not even sunrise yet."

"You'll see. Let's get going." He hopped in the sled, as did Anna. "Onward, my valiant reindeer trio! To the forest we go!" The reindeer took off at a fast pace towards the wilderness.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The journey was silent except for Anna's shivering. Noticing her discomfort, he pulled her closer, wrapping a thick fur blanket around them. It wasn't until they reached a clearing in the forest of pine trees that he realized Anna had fallen asleep. He knew there was work to be done and not much time to do it, but he couldn't wake up his princess. A wolf howled in the distance, immediatly waking her up.

"Huh...! Kris, there's a wolf nearby!"

"I know. I don't think it's close enough to notice us." He paused, checking the direction of the wind. "We're upwind, so even if the wolf was close enough, there's a small chance he'd notice us. C'mon, I'll show you why I brought you." He took her hand and led her through a maze of trees.

Losing her footing, Anna fell in a deep snowdrift. She gasped as she sunk deeper into the snow. "A little help-" Kristoff then picked her up and carried her bridal style. "Woah!" The cold Anna felt from falling in the snow was immediatly replaced by heat as she was blushing. "Thank you."

Eventually they reached another clearing. Anna looked around for a second and realized that they were in the same part of the forest that they had traveled through on their quest to find Elsa. Ice covered the willow branches like little diamonds. It looked beautiful, almost magical, as it had last time. "Kristoff, it's beautiful!"

"Wait for it..." Kristoff instructed. "Any minute now... And... Now!" At that moment, the sun peeked over the horizon, the golden rays illuminating the snow and reflecting off the icy branches, turning the whole forest into a sparkling golden wonderland.

Anna was speechless. "... Kristoff, I... This is so amazing!" She pulled him into a giant bear hug. She gazed into his deep brown eyes, turned a creamy brown in the golden rays of sun. "I love you." She closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a pure, sweet kiss.

Kristoff was caught off guard. He wasn't planning on this... Not that he didn't like it, it's just that he needed to get busy chopping firewood. "Anna-" He was cut off by her kissing him again, more passionately than before. After indulging himself by sinking into the kiss for a few moments, he remembered there was work to be done. He carefully stepped away, leaving a disappointed Anna a couple feet in front of him.

"Kris..." Anna started.

"I'm sorry... I just need to get working. I have a huge tree to cut down and I need to get done before sunset... And..." He sighed, knowing that this wasn't getting him anywhere.

"It's okay, really."

Silence.

He knew it wasn't really okay.

Silence.

What was going through her mind at that moment?

Too much silence.

Was she thinking he didn't love her?

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

A small smile. "You tell me that like every day."

"Because it's true." He made solid eye contact, his deep brown eyes locking with her vibrant blue ones. "Anna, I love you more than anything in the world. Never forget that." He leaned in to kiss her, but she held him back.

"Kristoff, what about getting a tree and firewood and stuff? You said you had to get started right away."

He leaned in as close as possible, their lips brushing for an instant, a mere ghost of a kiss, and whispers, "It can wait." He closes the tiny gap between them with a kiss, deep and apologizing and forgiving. He's the one to catch her off guard this time.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna watched him find the right pine tree, a majestic fir, perfect for a Christmas tree. She watched as he cut it down, the towering tree falling to the ground with a thud. With a swing of his mighty axe, Kristoff cut off a huge portion of the tree, the portion that would later be chopped up and used for firewood, Anna guessed. She was right. Kristoff hacked off a small slab of wood and placed it on the tree stump, where he then cut the slab into quarters, the perfect size for firewood.

As she wrapped herself in a warm fur blanket and huddled next to the reindeer, Anna wondered how exhausted Kristoff must've been. She noticed how heavily he was breathing and the glint of sweat on his brow. He must've been so tired. And then came a sign to show his exhaustion. Kristoffer Bjorgman removed his shirt, obviously knowing (or maybe forgetting) that he was in full view of not only his girlfriend but the Princess of the entire kingdom.

She pulled the blanket over her face in a futile effort to hide her blush. Then she stared. She knew it was impolite and potentially illegal, but she couldn't help it. It's not like she had anything better to do.

He had his back to her. She noticed how sculpted his muscles were from years of mountain climbing and ice harvesting, worn with scars from various injuries throughout his life. He turned towards her as he carried a handful of firewood back to the sled. Everything about him was too perfect.

Kristoff noticed Anna under her blanket of solitude and peeked in to see if she was okay in there. "Hi." He greeted.

"Hi." She replied as she grinned stupidly.

"Are you cold?"

Anna was most definitely not cold. The combination of the thick fur blanket and her intense blushing was almost too much heat. "No."

"Want to come help me? I could use a hand with getting the firewood from the pile to the sled."

Anna hesitated. Her mind was racing with conflicting thoughts. "Sure."

"Thanks." He led her over to the tree stump, where there was a small pile of already cut wood. "Just take a few pieces at a time and load them on the sled."

"Alright." She hauled a few slabs of firewood to the sled before asking, "So, I take it your wood chopping work is pretty exhausting?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well maybe the fact that it's the dead of winter and you're exhausted enough to, um, remove your shirt despite the cold."

Kristoff gasped in surprise. "Oh gods, you're right... I totally forgot about the legal consequences and I honestly forgot you were here for a second." He grabbed his shirt from the pile of snow where it lay.

"Wait!" Anna burst, speaking her thoughts before actually thinking them through. "I mean, if you were too uncomfortable working with a shirt on then you could leave if off- I- mean, it's totally your choice. If you'd rather have it on, go ahead. If you'd rather have it off, that's totally fine by me too. I know there's probably consequences but it's not like the Royal Court would be spying on us 24/7 or anything like that. I mean, that would be really awkward and kind of creepy if they actually did spy on us. Like if they just had a spy hiding in a tree right now. That'd be so weird, right? Honestly, if they spied on us, I'd report them to Elsa for stalking. She's the only higher power than the Royal Court, obviously, so she'd have the power to banish them for stalking us. Wait, what was I talking about again? I guess I was just kind of rambling... Sorry." Anna knew that she had only been rambling to cover up the awkward romantic tension.

"You don't have to apologize. I like hearing you talk. Just keep talking about whatever."

"Oh, um... Okay." Anna proceeded to rant about whatever crossed her mind. Chocolate, books, her life when she was separated from Elsa, chocolate, snowmen, summer, chocolate, Shakespeare, chocolate and deep thoughts about life. "... Has it ever occured to you, what if we're not alone in the universe? What if somewhere beyond the mountains and the sky and the stars, there's someone just like us wondering if they're not alone?" She sighed. That was enough contemplating existence for one rant. "Let's see... Is there anything else I can talk about?"

"Probably."

_'I could talk about how I've been staring at you for hours now because you're absolutely gorgeous, not to mention still shirtless.' _Anna thought, glad she didn't speak before thinking. "I could ramble on about chocolate."

"Anna, you've talked about chocolate at least 4 times in the past 4 hours. Besides, you won't need to talk anymore, because I've just finished loading up the Christmas tree. We're ready to head back to Arendelle."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The return trip to Arendelle was mostly silent. Anna simply rested her head on Kristoff's shoulder (fully clothed). There was a peaceful aroma in the air of pine and reindeer and cold, a strange but comforting smell.

"Kristoff, thank you for bringing me with you today. I'm sorry if I was irritating or in the way or awkward, but I had a lot of fun."

"Anna, you have to stop apologizing all the time."

"But I felt like I was in the way and awkward."

"You were- not like you were in the way, but you were awkward, and I mean that in the absolute best way possible. You and me, we're just a couple of awkward dorks, and I'm perfectly okay with that. I enjoy spending time with you, Anna. I love you." He adjusted himself so he was facing her and kissed her like the awkward dork he was.

"Kristoff, we can't do this now, you have to drive the sled!"

"It'll be fine, Sven knows the way back."

"You're crazy!"

"You bet I'm crazy! Crazy about you!" He pulled Anna closer and proceeded to resume their deep kiss.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Extra scene!**

Elsa had the whole day to herself. She was getting pretty lonely on her own. It seemed like she was going to die of boredom any minute when finally she heard the clicking of reindeer hooves signaling the return of her friends. Excited to finally be with her sister for the first time all day, she rushed out to the stables to find Kristoff and Anna sitting in the sled eating each other's face.

An unamused and somewhat disgusted Elsa shakes her head and leaves.

**Finally done! I'm hoping to have a small update to Stardust within the next three days, so keep an eye out for that!**

**Please review and don't forget to check out Stardust! **

**Have a good day!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**

**edit: GRFJRFASKDJGERF I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! :D**


	15. Deck the Halls

Moments- deck the halls

**For the 51 of you who saw the chapter that I posted like Sunday and then removed later I'd like to apologize... Not sure what to apologize for but... Yeah.**

**So here's this one. The beginning implies that Kristoff spent the night with Anna (nothing 'crazy' happened just fyi) but yeah.**

**This one was a struggle but I made it work. **

**Disney owns Frozen. (Gasps) what a surprise.**

December 23, 1823

The first thing Anna saw was the early golden-gray rays of dawn shimmering through the frost covered window. The second thing she saw was a big arm wrapped around her. Kristoff. Had they fallen asleep together? It would appear so.

She turned over so she was facing Kristoff. She smiled. "Hi."

Sharing her smile, Kristoff replied, "Good morning."

"Kris, guess what day it is."

"Umm... Tuesday?"

"Well that too, but most importantly, it's Christmas Eve Eve! You know what that means?"

"Actually, no. What does it mean?"

"It means it's time to deck the halls!" Anna bounded out of bed and changed into a clean dress as fast as she could (Kristoff swore he wouldn't look) and dashed through the halls, making sure everyone knew it was Christmas Eve Eve.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As Kristoff helped carry the elegant pine tree to the fireside hall, Anna stopped him in his tracks, pointing out that she had hung a sprig of mistletoe in the doorway.

"Anna, I'm busy right now." Kristoff said, struggling to haul the massive pine tree to the corner of the room.

"Alright, but you're going to have to walk out that door sometime."

"I could jump out the window."

"And fall two stories into the courtyard?"

"I've fallen from higher heights before, and so have you."

"Yeah right!"

"Don't you remember falling 200 feet off a mountain when we were being chased by that snow monster?"

"Oh yeah. How did we even survive that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Just lucky, I guess."

"Oh, I forgot to mention-"

"Hold that thought for just a second. Alright, lift in three, two, one, go!"

In no time at all, the tree was standing tall in the corner of the room. "There." Kristoff proclaimed, clearly proud of his efforts. "A beautiful Christmas tree."

"It's missing something..." Anna murmured.

As if on cue, Elsa strutted into the room. "I've got this." With a wave of her hand, millions of snowflakes formed a tinsel-like string on the tree. "Add some frost..." Some intense focusing and a flick of the wrist summoned intricate feathery frost on the branches. "And a star on top, or rather a snowflake." She conjured up a crystalline snowflake scintillating in wintery blues and purples.

"Woah, Elsa!" Anna gasped. "This is so cool!"

"Was that pun intended?" Kristoff asked.

"Maybe. But that doesn't matter. What matters is how beautiful it is! And it's our first Christmas together! Not just you and me but me and Elsa haven't had Christmas together since I was three. But now we're all here and everything is perfect and it's almost Christmas and- oooh I'm just so excited!" Anna looked as if she was about to burst into song while prancing down the hallway.

Kristoff laughed as he embraced his beloved princess. "Calm down there, feisty pants."

"Aren't you excited though?"

"Yes, I am. Just not as much as you. It's impossible for anyone to be more excited than you about anything, really."

"That's true. Although you are more enthusiastic about reindeer than I am."

"Also true. Didn't you say you had something to tell me earlier?"

"Oh yeah. I made something for you, like an early Christmas present." She handed him his gift.

"A hat! Thank you!"

"Take a closer look."

"A... Mistletoe hat!"

"Try it on. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" He picked her up and spun her around. "I could kiss you!"

"You kind of have to. When you're wearing that hat, there's no escaping the mistletoe."

"Anna! You tricked me!"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"I'll get you back for this someday."

"Before you run off to plot your revenge, I do believe you still need to give me your mistletoe kiss."

"So this kiss... I we, I mean, we me? Wait, what?"

Anna quickly kissed him on the lips. "We may." Leaning in for another kiss, the two were interrupted by Elsa deliberately clearing her throat.

"Elsa, really? What was that for? Can't you see we were having a moment?"

"Just... Don't do that in front of me."

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Yeah but- no! NO! I most certainly am not jealous!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's... It's just that this is our first Christmas together in years, I kind of want all of us to be together as a family. Not just you and Kristoff with me sitting here."

"Alright Elsa. Sorry about that."

"No, no! You don't have to apologize, just..."

"Elsa, you're jealous. I saw you dancing with that Prince the other day. You miss him. You _liiiike_ him. You're jealous of me and Kristoff because you want what we have with that Prince. _You reeeally reeeeally liiiike him!_"

"No I don't!"

"There's no hiding it! You like him and that's that. What was his name again?"

"Elias. But I don't see-"

"Elias? That's really close to Elsa. You two are meant for each other!"

"Anna, that doesn't mean anything."

"It does too mean something! You _like_ Prince Elias!"

Elsa was fed up with Anna's teasing. Time to activate Queen mode. "Anna, I may or may not like Prince Elias. That's not a situation we need to focus on right now. It's Christmas, we can do without this constant teasing."

"It's all in good fun, Elsa."

"I know, but enough is enough."

"Fine."

Elsa walked over to the grand piano on the far side of the room. "This'll put you in a lighter spirit!" She played a few familiar notes and in no time the three of them were belting out an epic three-harmony rendition of Elsa's Let it Go, and all was well in the kingdom of Arendelle.

**This chapter was a struggle...**

**But if you liked it, review please! :)**

**Have a nice Tuesday night my lovelies!**


	16. First Christmas

Moments- First Christmas

**Hi there friends! How goes it? A new chapter here for you today! **

**I wrote this one over a period of like two weeks so please forgive me if it doesn't flow very smoothly. **

**Disney owns Frozen. (And Frozen Fever!)**

**Christmas Day, 1823**

Snowflakes fell one by one, a delicate flurry of swirling white magic. Everything was silent except for the whistling of the wind as it echoed through the fjords. Outside was silent, but inside the castle of Arendelle was a different story.

Princess Anna had been awake since the ungodly hour of five in the morning. She waited until seven to attempt to awaken the mountain of a man sleeping beside her. "Kristoff! Wake up, wake up!"

"Anna, it's..." He searched for a clock. "Ten past seven. Why in Odin's name are you awake this early?"

Anna giggled. "It's Christmas!"

Kristoff turned over and mumbled, "Christmas, the one day nobody has to be up early, not even the Queen herself. Go back to sleep."

Anna folded her arms and glared at the man sprawled out next to her. "I demand that you wake up right now."

"No."

"Are you denying orders from your princess?"

"Yes."

"Let me get this straight, you're denying orders from second in command of the kingdom. I'd say that's treason."

Kristoff gasped sarcastically. "Oh, please no! Is there any way I can make up for such a crime?"

"Maybe... A kiss?"

"I can live with that."

Centimeters before their lips met, Anna stammered, "No, wait! Not a kiss... You can make up for your heinous crime by getting out of bed. Deal?"

"Depends... Do I still get my kiss?"

Anna sighed. "Fine." She stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips. "There's your kiss, let's go!" She grabbed him by the hand and they ran off.

"Wait, what? Woah!" Kristoff gasped as Anna sprinted through the corridors with him in tow. "Where are we even going, Anna?"

"You'll see."

Anna led him through a seemingly endless maze of hallways and corridors, up several flights of elegant stairs until they reached a room where Kristoff had never been before. Anna opened the door, revealing a large room lined with a half-dozen instruments. Scattered across the floor were complicated pieces of sheet music, ranging from Bach's fugues to Mozart's sonatas to Beethoven's symphonies.

"I don't know if you're really the musical type... But I've been waiting forever to show you this place. I spent so much of my childhood here. I can play every instrument in this room." She picked up the nearest instrument, a clarinet, and played a few squeaky notes. "Almost every instrument. I'm a lot better on piano, but I'm going to need some music." She picked up some sheet music off the floor. "What do we have here? Ooh! Bach's Minuet in G! I love this one!"

As Anna played a beautiful melody on the elegant grand piano, Kristoff couldn't help but wonder how many hundreds of hours she had spent in here as a child learning and perfecting every instrument. He watched as she focused intently on the music, her azure eyes following the notes across the page as her slim fingers danced across the keys. The melody concluded and the final chord rang through the room.

"That was amazing!"

"Thank you. Anyway, as I was saying earlier, I can play almost every instrument in this room." She picked up an instrument, a lute. "Except this one."

"Oh, that's a lute! I've played it since I was a kid."

Anna smiled. "Take a closer look."

Kristoff examined the lute and saw an engraving. Engraved in gold lettering on the instrument was: Merry Christmas Kristoff! Love, Anna.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Anna, this is beautiful! Did you make this yourself?"

"For the most part, yes."

"It's so... Perfect! The engraving, is that real gold?"

"Indeed it is!"

"Thank you so much! I- I don't know what to say except thank you and Merry Christmas and I... I love you so much, Anna."

"Duet?"

"Do it."

The bright melody from before rang out again, this time accompanied by the mellow strumming of a lute playing the chords. Neither of them could be happier.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

At 10:00 the Christmas service began. Upper class commoners from the village were invited to the chapel for the service, seeing as it was Christmas.

Anna had never been one for attending church. She had never been particularly religious, partially due to the fact that she couldn't sit still that long through the preaching. The part she enjoyed was the hymns. Getting to sing was almost worth the hour of sitting.

Kristoff discovered that day that church wasn't his cup of tea either. Growing up among ice harvesters and trolls, he had heard of legends of Old Norse gods and goddesses and in all honesty, he truly believed in the legends. He didn't care for being crammed in a chapel with hundreds of people to sit and listen to words that made no sense to him.

But the two were elated when the service concluded and the feast began. The gates of Arendelle were open to anyone who needed food. The massive dining hall was open to the public. The three royal occupants of the castle were offered their own private dining chambers, however they declined. Christmas was a time to be together with everybody, not shut yourselves away from the public.

The feast consisted of a wide variety of meats from turkey to fish to reindeer (which Kristoff was appalled that people would eat) and a huge spectrum of other foods including potatoes, beans, sauerkraut and lutefisk. Dessert consisted of rice pudding and tons of chocolate related foods (of course).

Throughout the hours that followed, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff mingled with the citizens of Arendelle, sharing stories or simply exchanging a friendly hello.

The sun was setting by the time the last few commoners left the castle.

Elsa was the first to speak. "I just realized, it's been such a busy day that I never even told you two Merry Christmas. Sorry about that."

"It's alright!" Anna laughed.

"Oh, before I forget, I have something for you two! Follow me!" Elsa led them to the fireside hall where the majestic pine tree stood. Underneath the tree were a few small boxes.

"Elsa, you didn't have to get anything for us!" Anna said as she unwrapped the small box. She gasped. "A snowflake necklace! It's so beautiful! Thank you, Elsa!"

"You're very welcome. Merry Christmas!"

"Is this an actual snowflake?"

"Yes it is. I made it myself. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's amazing!"

It was Kristoff's turn to recieve a gift from Elsa. Inside the box was a tiny reindeer sculpture made of sparkling blue ice. "Elsa... It's... Wow! You didn't have to do this!"

"You're right, I didn't. But I'm starting to consider you family, Kristoff."

Both Anna and Kristoff were surprised by that. "Really?!" They exclaimed in unison.

Elsa laughed. "Yes, really. If you'll excuse me, I need to go sleep off this food coma. Actually it's pretty late, I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Goodnight, Elsa! Merry Christmas!"

"You too."

As soon as Elsa had left the room and was out of earshot, Anna smirked and whispered, "We still haven't had a mistletoe kiss yet." She glanced at the mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

"Who said there had to be mistletoe?" Kristoff asked as he quickly pulled her into a kiss, causing her to gasp in surprise before sighing as she relaxed.

Anna rested her head on his chest, enjoying his comforting arms around her waist. "Merry Christmas, Kristoff."

Kristoff laid his head on hers (the height difference made it work perfectly) and sighed. A year ago he was living with trolls. He never thought that he'd wind up embracing this feisty young woman in his life. He no longer thought of her as the princess, but _his_ Anna, his beautiful, wonderful girl. He whispered into her strawberry blond hair. "I love you."

**Thank you so much for reading! Please remember to review! Have a nice day! :)**

**Until next time,**

**Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	17. Sven

**Moments- Sven**

**Hahaha you'll hate me for this chapter, I promise. **

**Disney owns Frozen. Still. **

**January 5, 1824**

Kristoff had planned on taking a late afternoon trip up to the mountains to do some ice harvesting and just take a break from the busy life in the castle. All his plans was shattered when he reached the stables. Lying in a corner was Sven, clearly ill. The other two reindeer looked incredibly worried.

"Sven! No no no!" Kristoff ran over to his best friend. "What's the matter, buddy? I mean, you're sick, I can tell that, but what exactly is wrong?"

Kristoff became Sven's voice as usual. "I'm old, Kristoff. I'm just... Old."

"You've been old for a while now. That never stopped you."

"I'm nearly fifteen years old. Us reindeer don't usually stick around that long."

"I know. Just... You're my best friend, Sven. You can't..."

"I'm sorry, Kristoff. Reindeer aren't immortal, you know."

"I'm well aware of that. Stay here for just a minute. I'll be right back, I promise."

Kristoff ran back to the castle as fast as he could. "Anna!" He shouted. "Anna! Where are you!"

Anna rushed over to him. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"No. It's Sven. He's sick."

Anna gasped. "That's terrible! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really, but your presence would be appreciated. Would you stay, just for a while?"

"Of course."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Here he is." Kristoff sighed as he guestured to the reindeer lying in the corner. "His old age is starting to catch up to him. He's been so strong lately. Seems like just yesterday he was sprinting across ice to save your life. I'm not sure how he even did that. He's been arguing that he's not old for a few years now. He stopped denying it today. I'm so scared Anna. He's probably not going to make it..." Kristoff started crying, something Anna had never seen before.

"It'll be okay, Kris." Anna said, trying to reassure him. "It'll be okay."

"He's my best friend! He can't just leave me!"

"Kristoff, he's not gone yet. Enjoy him while he's still here. And you'll still have little Sven for quite a while."

"I know... But..."

"It's hard losing someone you're close to. Believe me, I know. I lost both my parents."

"As did I. It's so hard, when life throws so much at you and you have to deal with it all. You never know what to expect."

"Yes. It's impossible to be ready for everything in life, but when you have someone who's there for you every minute of it... That helps ease the pain. Remember, I'm always here for you. I'll never be more than a few minutes away."

"Thank you, Anna."

"It's getting dark. I'm going inside. Are you coming?"

"No."

"But it's so cold out here!"

"I have to stay with Sven!"

"Alright. Just... Be careful please."

"I will. Don't worry about me."

"Goodnight. I'll keep Sven in my thoughts and prayers."

As soon as Anna was out of earshot, Kristoff talked to his sleeping reindeer. He waited for a second, making sure he could still see the slow rise and fall of his friend's sides. He was asleep. "Sven... Promise me you'll wake up. You have to wake up. If you can pull through just a few more months, maybe a year, I promise you can be the best man at my wedding. I understand if it's your time to go. Just know that the 14 years I spent with you were the best years of my life. You're my best friend, Sven. I love you. Please get better."

Kristoff fell asleep, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst to happen the next morning.

**Moohahaha a cliffie!**

**Review please! **

**Until next time,**

**Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	18. Hero

Moments- hero

**Oh my god I wrote this im evil blah.**

**Oh and to the guest user who's wondering where their review went, I took it down for security's sake. Don't want anyone getting ahold of you phone number.**

**Diiiiisssney oooowwwwnnnns Frozen.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The arctic winds howled like a wolf in the night. The rickety walls of the stable creaked ominously as the wind gusted.

A gust of wind shook the walls so vigorously that the lantern hanging on the wall fell, shattering as it hit the ground. The golden embers of the lantern flickered on the ground. A tiny lick of flame caught hold of a piece of dry straw. The tiny flame smoldered for a few moments, holding on for dear life to the one tiny strand of straw. An ember from the minuscule flame jumped just high enough to reach the pile of straw against the wall. The flame slowly climbed up the mountain of straw and eventually began to creep up the walls. Within minutes, the entire north wall was engulfed in flames and the massive fire was rapidly spreading throughout the small room. It was only a matter of time before the old barn would be completely consumed by the flames.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristoff woke up, startled. He woke up after a nightmare that the stable was on fire. It had felt so real, almost as if he could feel the heat of the blaze and the stinging stench of smoke. His thoughts were interrupted by an ember landing on his head. _An ember..._

He looked around. Nothing but orange flames, a waking nightmare, a living hell. Still exposed was the doorway. Not turning back, he made a break for it.

He stumbled into a snow pile a few yards from the flaming inferno that was once a barn.

"Help!" Kristoff screamed as loud as his smoke filled lungs would let him. "FIRE!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna tossed and turned. She had been uneasy all night, a feeling of impending doom not leaving her. Something in the back of her mindtold her it was a very bad idea to let Kristoff stay in the stables overnight.

Deciding that maybe a walk through the halls would calm her nerves, she got out of bed, taking a quick glance out the window before she left. Something glowing caught her eye. It appeared to be a house fire. A house fire... Right where the stable was located.

"A fire..." She whispered to herself. "The stables..." She grew slightly more panicked. "Kristoff!" She practically screamed as she sprinted out the door.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile, Kristoff lay in an exhausted mess on a pile of snow. Too choked to call for help, too shocked to run to get help, there was no hope.

Two sillouhetted figures emerged from the flames. It was Svetlana and little Sven. Which reminded Kristoff that his elderly best friend was dying somewhere in that inferno. He stood up and sprinted for the stable. Kristoff knew that he had to save Sven, no matter what the cost.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna arrived just in time to see Kristoff run back into the burning building. "You idiot..." She mumbled under her breath.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Inside the barn was a roaring hell of smoke and flame. Fighting back the intense pain of the heat, he managed to find Sven. "Sven! Wake up! C'mon buddy! We have to get out of here!"

Suddenly, a burning support beam slipped and hit Kristoff in the back of the head, knocking him out. The flames grew hotter and the smoke grew thicker. Sven finally stirred. Seeing his friend and master unconscious on the ground, the dying reindeer knew what the last act of his life had to be.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"SVEN!" Kristoff screamed as he woke up in bed. _'Good.'_ He thought. _'It was all just a dream.'_

Anna was standing at Kristoff's bedside. "Anna. I just had the worst nightmare where Sven was sick and then there was a fire and- Why does my head hurt?"

"Kristoff... That wasn't a dream."

"What? What do you mean?"

"There really was a fire. You went back in to rescue Sven, and you were knocked out by a falling beam."

"What? Then how am I still alive? How long was I knocked out?"

"You've been out for about a day and a half. I never left your side."

"So you saved me?"

"No. It was Sven."

"Is he-"

Anna simply nodded.

Silence. Kristoff was fighting back tears.

"Elsa and I have agreed to bestow the Arendelle Medal of Honor upon Sven. He saved your life. He died a hero."

Kristoff couldn't help but let it all go. Anna was crying, too.

"He was my best friend..." Kristoff sobbed.

Olaf walked in, curious as always. "Kristoff, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Olaf, I'll tell you later." Anna said calmly. "Kristoff doesn't want to talk about it."

"Wait, it's been a day and a half and the snowman doesn't know yet? You never told him?"

"It'd break his poor snowman heart."

"You can tell me why you're sad, Kristoff. Then I can give you a warm hug to make you feel better!" Olaf grinned.

"Fine. So you know how there was a fire a day or two ago? Sven died because of it."

"What?!" Olaf gasped, giving Kristoff the biggest, warmest hug ever. "I'm so sorry! I'd be crying, but snowmen can't cry! Sven is gone! That's so sad! A million billion warm hugs couldn't fix that. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Olaf. Do you think me and Anna could talk... Alone?"

"Of course." Olaf left, closing the door behind him.

"What do I do now, Anna?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no Sven anymore! What am I going to do?" He was on the verge of breaking into tears again.

"Hey, hey, shhh..." Anna tried her best to be soothing. "It's okay. Sven may be gone, but he lives in our hearts forever. And no matter who we lose in life..." She kissed his forehead. "Remember, we always have each other."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The service was short. The only guests were Kristoff, Anna, Svetlana, Sven II, Elsa, Olaf, Kai and Gerda.

Olaf was finishing his speech. "And this one time Sven tried to eat my nose and it was so cute! I'm going to miss him a lot."

It was Kristoff's turn to speak. Anna had told him earlier to be strong. He would not fail her. "Sven is... Was... My best friend. I got him as a gift from my father on my eighth birthday. Only days later, my father died in a horrible accident. With nowhere else to go, Sven and I wandered around until we saw a trail of ice leading to a clearing of trolls. We lived with those trolls until I was seventeen. Then we were on our own. All those years, Sven kept me company. He actually saved my life multiple times, most notably when he saved me from a fire a few days ago." He started crying. "As Anna said to me: Sven may be gone, but he lives in our hearts forever. So let us remember in our hearts who Sven really was: a reindeer, a friend, and above all, a hero."

**AAAAND I'm crying...**

**Review? Review.**

**Until next time**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	19. Cake

**Moments- cake**

**Valentine's Day one published at about 11:50 on Valentine's Day. I made it by like 10 minutes.**

**Disney owns Frozen**

February 14, 1824

The fourteenth of February had finally arrived. It was finally Saint Valentine's Day, the celebration of love.

Kristoff wanted to do something special for Anna. He had been pondering for a few weeks what he should do. Late the previous night, the idea struck him: he was going to make a chocolate cake for Anna. He knew chocolate was her favorite. What he did not know was how to bake a cake.

Ever so carefully, Kristoff slid out of bed, trying not to disturb the princess sleeping next to him. He quietly wandered through the maze of hallways until he reached his destination: the kitchen.

Inside the bustling kitchen, chefs were beginning to prepare breakfast.

A taller chef approached him immediately. "I'm terribly sorry, sir..." He had a thick French accent. "But only chefs are allowed in the kitchen."

"Oh, but I have special permission from Queen Elsa herself!" Kristoff stammered as he pulled out a paper.

"Hmm... Alright. We can let you stay. _Pardonnez-moi_, I forgot to introduce myself. I am head chef Antoine of Arendelle. What brings you here today?"

"Well, it's Saint Valentine's Day and I want to bake a cake for Princess Anna."

"Ah, what a wonderful idea! Would you like assistance, _mon ami_?"

"No, thank you. I can do this by myself."

"Very well, sir."

Kristoff didn't know where to start. After rummaging around for some time, he stumbled upon a card labeled 'Anna's Favorite Chocolate Cake', and knew that he had found what he was going to make.

He wasn't the greatest at reading, but everything was labeled.

"3 cups of flour..." Kristoff read as he searched for the correct measuring cup. He found a tin measuring cup with a one engraved on the side. He figured that must be one cup.

He soon discovered that flour is indeed messy. Three cups of flour was all he needed, but in the time it took him to acquire three cups of the cloud-like flour, he managed to get at least three more cups on his face, hands, hair, and all over the counter.

He sighed in frustration. "What next?" He looked at the recipie. "2 cups of sugar..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

About an hour later, Kristoff had gotten all but one of the ingredients in the bowl. All that was left was cocoa powder. He had no clue where it would be, so he literally checked every cupboard in the entire kitchen.

He opened a cupboard and its contents spilled onto the floor. Hoping he hadn't been noticed by the other cooks, he hurried to put them back. The last item he picked up was a bunch of carrots. Carrots that reminded him of... No... He wouldn't think about him. He would be strong.

Moving along to the next cabinet, Kristoff finally found the cocoa powder and poured a heaping half a cup in the batter and stirred. He carefully put the cake in the oven and waited. Anna was going to be so proud of him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Anna." Kristoff gently tried to wake his princess from her late slumber.

"What is it?" Anna groaned sleepily, only half awake.

"Wake up and smell the chocolate!"

Just the mention of chocolate was enough to wake Anna up almost instantly. "Chocolate?"

"Yes, follow me! I have a surprise for you!" Kristoff laughed as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

The sweet smell of chocolate grew stronger the closer the two got to the small dining room reserved for the Royal family.

"Surprise!" Kristoff exclaimed as he opened the door. On the table sat the cake he had made, with the words 'Happy Valentine's Day' written in frosting on it.

"Oh my goodness, Kristoff! You made me a cake!" Anna laughed joyously, though she seemed just a tad less surprised than he had expected.

"Do you like it? Cause you seem kind of like you're not surprised..."

"No, I love it! But I knew that you made a cake before I got here because you have flour in your hair..." She ruffled his hair, sending a small cloud of flour into the air. "... And you have chocolate cake batter on your face." She wiped off his face. "You know what? I think there's a little bit of cake batter on your lips, too."

"Oh is there?"

"Here, I'll get it." She stood on her toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

The cake went untouched for nearly ten more minutes.

**Had no clue where to end this so I hope it makes some degree of sense.**

**Important note:**

**I'm thrilled to announce that since the last chapter I have hit 10,000 views! Thank you all! I love you so much!**

**Until next time,**

**Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	20. Wedding?

Moments- Wedding?!

**March 4, 1824**

**I... Just... You'll see**

**And yes, disney owns frozen**.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The day had finally arrived that Anna had dreamt of for so long. Finally, it was the day she was to be wed to Kristoff. Her elegant wedding gown was a cloud, billowing and white and beautiful. Elsa had added shimmering snowflake accents on every seam, further enhancing the beauty of the dress.

Anna twirled around, the skirt of her dress flaring out around her, almost weightlessly, and shimmering in such a way that made her look like an ethereal being sent from heaven. She couldn't wait to see Kristoff's face when he first laid eyes on her in this elegant dress.

"Anna..." A soft voice called, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Elsa..." Anna sighed breathlessly, excited for the ceremony that awaited her, but really uneasy. She felt that something just wasn't right.

"It's time."

Elsa escorted her sister towards the grand chapel. "This job was never meant for me." She whispered, her voice echoing in the massive corridors of the castle. "Our father should be the one escorting you to your wedding, not me."

The rest of the journey was silent, save for the clicking of the bride's pristine white shoes on the floor.

The doors to the chapel opened, and the entire chapel had their eyes on Anna. Except for one. One pair of eyes was focused on the front wall of the room. Kristoff.

Elsa and Anna walked down the aisle. When they reached the altar, Elsa left, leaving Anna alone.

Why did she feel alone? She had Kristoff right in front of her, Elsa was no more than 15 feet away, and there were a few hundred other people in the chapel. So why did she feel alone?

As she half listened to the minister drone on about eternal love, Anna noticed that Kristoff's hair was a lot darker than usual. 'It's nothing.' She told herself. 'Just a trick of the light.'

"... In sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Kristoff said firmly.

"Do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Kristoff Bjorgman as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish..."

It wasn't the light. Kristoff's hair was actually a reddish brown.

"... Until death do you part?"

Anna swallowed. "I... I do."

"If nobody minds..." Kristoff spoke up. "I have a personal vow for Anna." He turned to face the princess. "My sweet Anna, the few short months I've known you have been the most memorable of my life. Oh, Anna... There's one final thing I'd like to say to you before we are wed." Suddenly Kristoff's face changed entirely. Hans. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Anna collapsed to the ground and heard the distinct sound of a sword being unsheathed. This was the end. Any second now, Hans would slash his sword through her, ending her life at eighteen years old.

However, Kristoff (the real Kristoff) came to the rescue, jumping in front of the sword, taking the blow for Anna.

Realizing what had happened, Anna pulled Kristoff into her arms, her pristine white gown stained red with the blood of her dying fiancée. She leaned closer to hear his dying words.

"ANNA!" He shouted. "ANNA, WAKE UP!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna snapped awake, drenched in tears and sweat, trembling in fear.

"Shh..." Kristoff reassured her, stroking her strawberry blond hair gently. "It was just a dream."

"I..." Anna sobbed. "I love you, Kristoff. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"I... I was going to get married to you but you were really Hans and then Hans was going to kill me but he killed you instead and-" Anna choked on her words.

"It's alright. It was just a dream. I'm right here." He planted a kiss on the top of her head, letting her bury her face in his chest. "I love you, Anna." He whispered, ghosting his lips over hers in a careful wisp of a kiss. "Now go back to sleep. I'll be right here."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With Kristoff's protective arms wrapped around her, Anna fell asleep almost instantly.

**Review please!**

**Review please!**

**Next: gosh I never know anymore... TBD**


	21. What is love?

Moments- What is love?

**This took a week to write. Oh well.**

**Disney owns Frozen. And Frozen 2. (In case you somehow haven't heard, Frozen 2 is confirmed!)**

March 14, 1824

The cold mountain wind howled and echoed as it gusted through the fjords. As Kristoff finally reached the top of the mountain where a small lake sat, frozen over, he felt like he was home. All his old ice harvesting friends gathered around to greet him.

"Hey! If it isn't good ol' Kristoff!" A burly man greeted Kristoff as he stepped out onto the frozen lake. "Hey everyone! Bjorgman's back!"

Kristoff made his way through the small gathering of big men, greeting each one as he passed them.

"Hey Kristoff!"

"Hi Bjørn! What's up!"

"Kristoff! It's about time you showed up!"

"Well, I'm back! Nice to see you, Erik!"

"Nice to have you back, Bjorgman."

"It's great to be back, Lars."

"Where you been, anyway?" Lars questioned.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you since early last July." Bjørn pointed out.

"I dunno, guys. It's a really long story, and we have a lot to get done..."

"Just tell us!" Erik exclaimed as he, Bjørn, Lars and the others gathered around Kristoff, eager to hear his story.

"Well, to make a really long story short, I got of caught up in the whole winter in July thing a while ago and I kind of stayed in Arendelle a bit longer than I'd initially planned. I met a girl too-"

"Wait, wait..." Lars sighed. "You mean you met a girl? Have you gone softie on us, Bjorgman?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean- is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. But you're back here now. Why did you leave her?"

"Oh- wait, you think I'm back permanently? No, no, I just came here because I figured I could use a day in the mountains. So let's get to ice harvesting."

"Before we get to that..." Bjørn stopped Kristoff in his tracks. "Tell us about your girl."

Kristoff chuckled. "She's amazing. She's basically a ball of energy. She's beautiful and talented and kind of awkward, occasionally a bit rambunctious, but that's what I love about her. Oh, I haven't even told you her name yet. Her name is..."

**...at that very moment...**

"Anna!" Olaf shouted as he ran through the castle as fast as his tiny snowman legs could carry him. "Where did you go?!"

Silence. Of course Anna wasn't going to say where she was. Olaf had insisted on playing hide and seek with Elsa and Anna, but it was hard to find two people hiding in such a big castle.

"Elsa! Anna! I give up! You win!"

Anna emerged from behind a curtain, while Elsa peered around a corner.

"Bye Anna! Bye Elsa! I'm gonna go to the village!"

"What for?" Anna asked.

"Just to talk to people, I guess. Don't you ever do that?"

"Not really." Elsa responded. "I'm not much of a people person."

"You should come with me!" Olaf exclaimed. "You too, Anna! It'll be so much fun! Let's go!"

**Meanwhile in the mountains...**

"Wait, you've been with a girl named Anna who lives in Arendelle?" Erik asked. "Isn't the princess named Anna?"

"Must be a coincidence." Bjørn noted.

"Yeah, definitely a coincidence. Like the crown princess of Arendelle would go anywhere near Bjorgman!"

"Actually..." Kristoff began. "My girlfriend is Princess Anna."

"What?!" At least a half-dozen of the ice harvesters gasped at once.

"How did you and Princess Anna wind up together?"

"Well, it's a really long story... But last July, I was traveling through the mountains when the blizzard hit. I stopped at a trading post to get some supplies when I met Anna. She said her sister fled to the North Mountain and I should help find her. I declined at first, but after some convincing, I agreed to take her to the North Mountain. When we got there, Anna tried to convince Elsa to come back to Arendelle and unfreeze it. Elsa accidentally froze Anna's heart. We learned from the trolls that an act of true love would thaw a Frozen heart. I took Anna to her then fiancée. Turns out he didn't love her and was only using her to get to the throne. The act of true love was the sisters saving each other or something like that. Really I wasn't paying much attention because I was too upset over Anna... She actually died, uh, briefly... Some weird magic brought her back to life. Honestly, I don't get it. But she's alive, and that's what matters."

"Kristoff, when were you sure you were in love with Anna?"

"I... That's a good question. I don't really know, it was more of a gradual process. Each time I see her, I fall more in love. It's like when you have a dream that you're falling, and just when you think you can't fall any farther, you keep falling and it never ends. It's the same thing with love. I am so in love with Anna. I always think it's impossible to love her any more than I do already. But then I see her again and she lights up my life and I'm even more in love. Recently, I lost Sven... There was a fire, and he..." Kristoff choked on his words. "I ran back in to save him, and I was hit by a falling beam and I passed out. Sven saved me. When I woke up a day and a half later, Sven was gone. He saved my life. For a while, everything was empty. Anna was literally what kept me going for a few days. I would've crumbled without her. She is my opposite, and we just fit so perfectly. A tough, rugged mountain man and a fiery, bubbly princess. Not your traditional love story, but it's us. And it's _beautiful_."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Anna..." Elsa said as the two sisters wandered aimlessly throughout the village. "What's it like? Being in love, I mean."

"Why are you asking?"

"I just..."

"Is there someone special that you've not been telling me about?"

"I... Uh... No!"

"You sure?"

"Anna..."

"You wouldn't be asking me about love if there wasn't someone you were in love with!"

"Anna, I'm not in love with anyone!"

"Right." Anna knew she'd never get an answer out of her sister.

"Just tell me what being in love is like, just so if I ever meet someone, I'll know they're the one."

"Love is like... You know when you have a dream where you're just walking around, and then suddenly everything falls apart and then you're falling, and then you're still falling and then you wake up? Love is exactly like that. Before you meet someone, you are used to the same old, normality of life. But then you see someone and you know they're the one and you fall. Hard. I mean, that's not how it was with me and Kristoff, but it's the same general concept."

"It sounds so complicated." Elsa interrupted.

"Now that I think about it, you're right. Love is different for everyone. I couldn't possibly explain it..."

"How will I know, then?"

"Trust me, when you find the right person, you'll know."

"When did you know that Kristoff was the one?"

"Well, I knew that we were meant for each other when I was freezing and we needed true love's kiss. But I was absolutely sure that Kris was a keeper when I saw how happy he was after I gave him his new sled. He's so sweet. Like... Like a puppy!"

"It must be amazing to have someone to love." Elsa sighed. "I just wish... I wish that I could find my true love. It might never happen!"

"Don't say that! If you keep saying that it's never going to happen, then it never will. Keep a positive attitude, and who knows? Maybe love will find a way sooner than you think."

"Thanks Anna." Elsa said as she hugged her sister.

"There you are!" Olaf said as he raced up to the two sisters. "So I was talking to some kids, and they have a really cute cat! You should come see it!"

Anna grinned as she saw the fluffy brown and white cat. Elsa, on the other hand, was mildly allergic, sneezing snowflakes as the cat rubbed against her leg, meowing and begging for attention.

Anna noticed Elsa sneezing. "Are you okay?"

"I must be allergic to cats or something. I shouldn't stay around here too long."

"We should be heading back to the castle. Kristoff's going to be back from the mountains soon! Actually, I'll be right behind you."

Anna walked over to a little girl who appeared to be the cat's owner. "Princess Anna! Hi there! I'm Kristin. I see that Idun found you and Queen Elsa."

"This may seem like kind of a weird question, but do you know where I can get a cat?"

"Funny you should mention that! Idun had kittens a few months ago, and there's way too many cats in our house right now. If you're looking for a cat, why not have a little kitten?"

At that moment, a rather tiny but still fluffy kitten stuck its head out the door. It looked exactly like Idun, but tiny.

"This is Gretta. She's a feisty little one."

"See, I'd love to have her, but Elsa's allergic to cats... But the reason I'm getting a cat is so Elsa won't be lonely. Kristoff will be surprised too! I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristoff was trying so hard to focus on the task at hand. It was a well practiced task, hauling bricks of ice out of the lake. It was usually an easy task for him. Today was different. His mind kept wandering away from the lake and to Arendelle, to his beautiful princess. Her freckled nose, her beautiful hair, her deep blue-green eyes. Oh, how he loved her.

Lost in thought, the ice harvester wandered a bit too close to the water's edge. It wasn't until he tripped that he was snapped out of his daydreams. His face was just inches from the freezing water and his ice pick was sinking into the murky depths of the lake.

"Kristoff, what happened?" Erik asked.

"I... I don't know. I'm just not focusing today. I can't stop thinking about Anna!"

"Go to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go. Just make sure you bring her for a visit sometime. We'll be meeting at that one cabin on the first day of spring. See you then, Bjorgman."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Anna, I'm back!" Kristoff whispered as he opened the door to Anna's room.

"Kristoff..." Anna yawned. Clearly she had been asleep for some time. "How was the ice harvesting?"

"I nearly died because of you."

"What? You nearly died?! Oh my god Kristoff, what happened?"

"Well, I was thinking about you all day and I couldn't focus on harvesting ice and then I tripped and nearly fell into the lake."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You were really thinking about me all day?"

"Yeah. I literally couldn't focus because my mind kept wandering to you. You're so beautiful and I am so in love with you. I know I've said it before and I meant it then and I mean it now. Anna, I love you."

"Kristoff... You're so sweet. I love you more than you could ever know." She stood on her toes and pulled his face to meet hers in a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kristoff yawned. What time is it anyway?"

"Quarter to one. You want to stay the night?"

"May I?"

"Of course."

After one last kiss, the two young lovers fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Kristoff was almost asleep when he felt something bite his foot. "Anna, something just bit me!"

"Oh yeah... Anna sighed, half asleep. I forgot to tell you... I got a cat."

**Up next: Oh yeah... I got a cat.**

**Did you like this? Please review! **


	22. So in Love

Moments- so... I got a cat...

**YO GUYS I WROTE SMUT**

**(April fools... Hahaha)**

**In actual, non-fooling news, updates will be infrequent for a few months. My summer hiatus begins now. There might be an update now and then, but marching band is starting up again (see my profile for a link to my band blog) which means I'll be getting more and more busy from here on out. **

**Marching band really kicks into gear during June and July, so don't expect really anything then. Except maybe July 1st and/or July 8. I'll be on a bus for over 24 hours as we go from Minnesota to Florida and then back. We're going to Disneyworld!**

**So yeah, maybe I'll update before then, but otherwise, see you guys in late July!**

**Oh yeah and Disney owns Frozen. **

**March 15, 1824**

Kristoff woke up bright and early, not by choice, but by a fluffy demon with claws. For some reason, Anna had decided that it would be a brilliant idea to get a cat. She also decided that it'd be a great idea to keep the cat in her room... While they were trying to sleep.

What neither of them knew was that cats are primarily nocturnal animals. The kitten was mewling all throughout the night, which didn't bother Anna as she was a heavy sleeper. Kristoff, however, couldn't fall asleep with the incessant meowing of the kitten. On the rare occasion that he did fall asleep, he was woken almost instantly by that furry demon biting his toes. There was no way he was going to let Anna keep that cat.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Scratch scratch scratch_

Kristoff was done with that cat. Meowing, biting his foot, and now scratching at the door. "Anna..." Kristoff groaned.

"Hm?" Anna sighed, barely awake.

"It's 6 in the morning. I've gotten maybe twenty minutes of sleep in the past 5 hours."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"That fluffy demon won't stop bothering me."

"Gretta is not a fluffy demon. She's a _cat_."

"I see no difference."

"How is she bothering you anyway? She's asleep."

"All night, it's been nothing but nonstop meowing, followed by a game of 'bite Kristoff's foot', and finishing with a quick round of 'scratch the door'.

"She never bothered me."

"You're a heavy sleeper. I, on the other hand, can be easily woken up by almost anything."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Get rid of the cat."

"No way!"

"Anna, you know Elsa's allergic to cats, and I'm not really a cat person so far... I hope you're not too attached to it, because I'm not going to be able to get any sleep with this thing around."

"Gretta is not a thing! And you know you don't have to sleep in here, I'm quite certain you have your own room!"

"What's your point?"

"You have your own room, I have mine. If you can't sleep in here, then get out!"

"Fine!" Kristoff stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence.

Anna sighed. "Goodnight. I hope you get the sleep you need."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"But I thought you-"

"Anna, the reason I didn't leave sooner is because-"

"The reason I was telling you to leave was because-"

"I love you." The two said in unison. Their lips met in a blissful, apologetic kiss. Anna wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while his hands settled on her waist. They pulled each other closer in a moment of pure love.

Anna pulled away just enough to look into his deep eyes. "Kristoff, I'm so sorry. I was telling you to leave because I wanted you to get the sleep you need."

"I shouldn't have snapped in the first place." Kristoff sat down on the bed, where Gretta jumped up next to him and started purring. "Just give me a few days, and I think I'll warm up to this cat."

Anna laughed as she watched Gretta practically beg to be petted. "Looks like she's warming up to you already."

Anna sat in Kristoff's lap, a position which they had never assumed until then. "I love you, Kris." Anna whispered as they locked lips yet again, kissing more passionately than earlier.

They were so in love.

**Authors note and bonus scene:**

**_REEEEEVVVIEWWW! PLEASE. _**

Bonus scene:

"Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa asked as she approached her sister's room. "I heard shouting a while ago and..."

Elsa listened carefully and heard a faintly muffled moan.

_'Oh god, what are they doing in there?' _Elsa thought.

Fully aware of how rude it was to intrude, Elsa opened the door. She saw Anna and Kristoff in the middle of a deep kiss.

"Oh! I am so sorry." Elsa gasped as she backed out of the room.

"No, you're fine." Anna sighed.

"But I walked in without asking and- I heard yelling a few minutes ago and wanted to make sure everyone was okay."

"Oh. Kristoff and I were disagreeing over what to do with this cat I got."

At the sight of the cat, Elsa stifled a sneeze. She didn't bother questioning why her sister had gotten a cat, she already knew that she had found a cat in order to help her with her loneliness.

"But we made up." Anna smiled.

"And then we made out." Kristoff added with a laugh.

Elsa just sighed. "You two are so in love."

**AS STATED EARLIER: REVIEW!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	23. Walk

Moments- The Walk

**Hey everyone! So instead of practicing my saxophone (which I really probably should), I write another chapter! :D**

**This is actually a pretty great one, with lots of cuteness and awkward tension. Definitely a solid T rating now. **

**But yeah, Disney owns Frozen. I've been trying to get the rights to it but apparently they don't accept payment in gummy bears. **

**Enjoy the story! **

April 5, 1824

Spring had finally come. The snow had melted, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everyone was in a good mood.

It was an abnormally warm day, almost like summer. It was beautiful. Warm enough for Anna to wear a summer dress. Warm enough for Kristoff to finally give in and wear something other than his beloved ice harvester attire... Or maybe not...

"You can't wear that long sleeved shirt!" Anna insisted. "It's practically summer out there!"

"Anna, it's barely even spring."

"But we're going on a walk! You'll get way overheated in that!"

"I'm not going to get overheated, it's not hot out."

"Okay, wear something for warmer weather, and bring along your warm clothes if you really think you need them."

"Fine. But what exactly are we doing?"

"Going for a walk."

"Why?"

"Because it's such a beautiful day! It's such a great day! I feel like... I feel like I could sing!"

Anna stood up and quickly thought of what she would sing.

"For the first time in forever," Anna sang. "I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love... I thought was just for a moment, turns out the love is here to stay..."

She quickly kissed Kristoff.

"And for the first time in forever... No one's in our way." Anna finished. She was just about to kiss him again when there was a knock on the door.

"Anna, are you in there?" Elsa asked.

Anna sighed in frustration. It seemed impossible to spend time with Kristoff without someone interrupting. "Yes, what is it Elsa?"

"I need to talk to you about royal business, if I may."

"Alright." Anna said reluctantly. She despised anything that had to do with royal meetings or anything of the sort. She'd much rather spend all her time outside, wandering free without a care in the world.

But no.

She had to discuss royal business with her sister.

She turned to Kristoff. "This won't take too long. I hope."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Let's go, Anna!"

"Did you change into some better clothes?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I did." Kristoff sighed. He was wearing a pale blue shirt and dark gray pants.

"I'm right here! Let's go!"

The two held hands and walked with no destination in mind. Wherever they wound up would be fine as long as they were together.

"So..." Kristoff broke the silence as they walked. "What did Elsa have to talk to you about?"

"A bunch of royal stuff. Apparently there's some trade gathering in a few months so like a bazillion people are going to be staying at the castle."

Kristoff stopped walking. "Wait, what?"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah it is."

"What's the problem?"

"Well... At a big gathering like that, there'd be a bunch of Kings and Dukes and Princes."

"So?"

"And... They all have a higher status than I do. They have so much more to offer. With a bunch of royal men staying in the castle for a few days, you're bound to fall for one of them. You'll fall for someone nicer, cleaner, and more powerful than I am."

"Kristoff, I wouldn't ever leave you."

"Maybe you wouldn't, but you should. I am not good enough for you. You deserve so much better than me."

"Kristoff, you need to shut up."

"What-"

"Sorry. But you can't keep talking like that. No Prince or King could ever make me leave you."

"But I-"

"No buts."

"Bu-"

"Kristoff, if I truly believed that you weren't good enough for me, would you and I be here together right now?"

"Wait, that question was worded weirdly."

"You're right. But my point is that I couldn't care less about the status of a man. The only thing I care about is who they really are. And you truly are a kind, beautiful man and my best friend. I really enjoy spending time with you."

"Anna..."

"Shh..."

The two walked together hand in hand, the silence saying much more than words ever could.

It may have been only a few minutes, or possibly an hour, but eventually, Anna broke the silence. "It's such a beautiful day."

"Yeah, it is."

They walked by a shimmering clear lake. Anna gasped in surprise. "A lake! Do you think it'd be warm enough to swim in?"

"Um-"

"I'll go find out." Anna laughed as she made her way to the water's edge, a small cliff about five feet above strangely deep water. "It looks too deep. But that doesn't mean it's not warm enough. If we can find a place where the water is shallower, and there's maybe a more gradual slope into the water, then we can-"

Without any warning, the edge of the cliff gave way, sending Anna falling into the lake.

Everything moved in slow motion.

Anna fell. She was aware of someone screaming. She realized it was her. Then she was plunged into a liquid mass of swirling cold. Not just cold... _Very cold_. Dresses, she discovered, were heavy when wet, making it harder to get to the surface. Eventually she made her way to the surface, gasping for air. She didn't know much about swimming, but somehow she managed to pull herself onto land, where Kristoff was waiting for her, shocked at what had just happened.

"Anna!" He pulled her into a hug. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Anna coughed, still breathing heavily to try and regain the air she so desperately needed. "I was standing there and then the cliff just... collapsed."

"Are you hurt?"

"I... I don't think so." Anna was visibly shivering. "Just cold."

"Your dress absorbed a lot of that cold water. If you leave it on, you'll get hypothermia in no time. Anna... I'm sorry for how awkward this is going to sound..." He took a shaky breath, preparing himself for the worst. "But you're going to have to get out of those clothes."

"What?"

"That dress is freezing cold. If you leave it on, it's going to lower your body temperature to dangerous levels. We have to dry out these clothes and then you'll be fine. And it'll be a lot easier to dry off the clothes, well... When you're not in them."

"No, I get the whole hypothermia thing, but... You... Seeing me like... it's just..."

"Yes, I realize how improper it is, but would you rather break a few rules or risk death?"

Anna sighed. "Right. So how are we going to do this? All rules aside, it's still a dignity issue for me."

"I understand that, and I'll respect you. Luckily, I brought my other shirt. I mean it's just the shirt, no pants or anything... but... It should work."

"It'll work. This will all work out. So how many layers of clothes do I have to let dry?"

"The less clothes on you, the better." Kristoff paused. "Oh gods... Please forget I ever said that. What I meant was we need to get as many clothes as dry as possible as fast as possible. So if you could uhm..." He handed her his shirt, which was bound to be way too big for her.

Anna awkwardly walked behind a tree. Within a few minutes, she was down to her corset, slip and underskirts. However, to undo the corset, there was a ribbon in the back. Not just the back, but that one spot between your shoulder blades that you can never reach. It was obvious that she would need some help. And of course the only person around to help was...

"Kristoff..." Anna called quietly, completely self conscious.

Kristoff turned around to see what Anna needed. "What is it?"

"I could use... A little help."

"Oh. Okay. What do you need?"

"Um... My corset. I can't untie it myself."

"Alright." Kristoff was growing uneasier by the second as he walked over to help Anna.

There was skin.

Her freckled shoulders were mostly exposed. Her underskirts were bunched up, resting a few inches above her knee.

Way too much skin. And he couldn't touch any of it. It just wouldn't be right.

He stared at the white ribbon in the middle of her back and the zigzagging lace that went up and down her spine.

"You know how to untie a ribbon, right?"

Kristoff swallowed. He couldn't talk.

"Kristoff?" Anna turned around to look at him, and he was mesmerized by her brilliant blue eyes.

"Um, yeah. Sorry."

Slowly, Kristoff made his move. His trembling fingers found the ribbon, and immediately, Anna tensed up.

Carefully, he untied the ribbon and began to untie the corset.

Noticing his apprehension, Anna spoke up. "Kristoff, I'm sorry." She sighed. "If I had just stayed away from the lake, none of this would've happened."

"None of this is your fault. The cliff collapsed, and there was no way either of us could've prevented that."

A few seconds later, Anna was left in only her underskirts and wisp of a slip.

Kristoff was speechless. Anna's auburn hair, though still damp from the lake, was glowing in the sunlight as it was blown by the breeze. A dangerously beautiful amount of her milky white skin was showing, with freckles scattered about like stars. She was his princess. And she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Umm... Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"You can go now."

"Oh..." Kristoff finally snapped out of his daze. "Right, uh... Sorry."

Anna smiled. "You're fine."

Kristoff awkwardly walked away and tried to calm himself down.

Breathe in.

_Don't think about Anna._

Breathe out.

_Don't think about how beautiful she is. _

Breathe in_._

_Don't think about her smile._

Breathe out_. _

_Don't think about her beautiful blue eyes._

Breathe in.

_Don't think about-_

At that moment, Anna appeared into view. She was wearing Kristoff's shirt, which stopped around mid-thigh. One of her shoulders was exposed, and the collar sank a bit below her collarbone.

Kristoff's throat went dry.

"Hi." Anna greeted innocently. "So, where should I set my clothes to dry?"

"Um..." Kristoff shifted uncomfortably. "Just set them on some rocks in the sun, I guess. They'll dry faster there."

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm... I'm fine. What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You seem uncomfortable."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Okay. If there's ever anything that makes you uncomfortable, let me know. Because this is just as awkward for me as it is for you and... I'm sorry. For all of this mess."

Kristoff could only half focus on what she was saying. With every word, she moved a bit, and he couldn't help but notice with every single movement how beautiful she was.

"Anna, I think it'd be best if you sat down for a bit."

"Why?"

"Just... Well... You just fell in a lake."

"Yes I did. Very observant of you." Anna laughed. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you might consider that a traumatic experience."

"True, it was scary. And cold." Anna sighed. "But I've been more scared and more cold before."

"Right. My point was, you should rest up after such a traumatic experience. At least sit down for a while."

"Alright." Anna sat down next to the tree, and Kristoff sat across from her, leaning against a rock.

"Kristoff..." Anna said.

"What is it?"

"Thank you for going on a walk with me. It's been... Interesting."

"You're welcome, Princess."

Kristoff soon fell asleep in the warm sun, the image of Anna burned into his mind. His last thoughts before succumbing to sleep were of vibrant blue eyes and soft strawberry hair.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristoff woke up to the whistling of the wind. A few hours had passed. The sun had vanished behind clouds, the temperature had dropped noticeably, and the wind had picked up.

Wait.

It wasn't the wind that had woken him.

It was Anna's shivering.

"Anna, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." The girl shivered. "Just cold."

"Here." Kristoff moved over to where his princess was sitting and pulled her into a caring embrace. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her even closer. "Better?"

"Mhm." Anna sighed contentedly.

In their embrace, Kristoff absentmindedly ran his thumb across Anna's freckled shoulder, sending chills up her spine. "Kristoff..." Anna gasped as he repeated this action without even thinking.

"Hm?"

"It's nothing."

Silence.

"I wonder how long it would take to count all your freckles."

Anna was confused. Of all the things to say right now, it had to be about her stupid freckles? "It'd take years for sure. Do you like them?"

"They're like stars. Countless and beautiful."

Anna gazed up at him, lost in his deep brown eyes. Slowly, she leaned up, and their lips connected in a slow and blissful kiss, pressing as close together as physically possible.

Kristoff took in everything. He could smell the sweet aroma of Anna's vanilla perfume mixed with the familiar scent of lakewater and grass. He tasted something sweet like chocolate in the kiss, which was odd considering neither of them had eaten in hours, unless the chocolate taste was a figment of his imagination. And he felt everything. He could feel every movement, every breath, he felt smooth skin and soft hair and rough fabric that he wished would leave.

Everything that happened was slow and dreamlike.

Kristoff leaned forward and deepened the kiss. Somewhere in the cloudy dreamlike state, Anna opened her mouth to say something, but all that happened was a moan as their kiss reached new levels.

An electric charge of energy ran through them, and something within them shifted.

They adjusted themselves so Anna was practically laying on Kristoff, and what had started out as a slow, romantic kiss had quickly grown into a heated and passionate frenzy of a kiss.

Kristoff was trying so hard to ignore the fact Anna was basically laying on top of him while wearing next to nothing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Anna pulled away and rested her head on Kristoff's chest.

She leaned up so she could make eye contact. "Kristoff." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

She placed her head on his chest once more. "I think I'm in love with you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**And there's another chapter in the books! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**As mentioned before, I'm going to be super busy with marching band from the end of May to the middle of July, so updates will be rare.**

**Also, keep an eye out for my other story, Stardust, which will hopefully be updated within the next week or two. **

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	24. The Long Way Home

Moments- the long way home

**I can't decide if this chapter is awesome or crappy but here you go.**

**ABCDEFG here's a disclaimer thingy. QRSTUV Frozen don't belong to me. As I'm sure you clearly see, Frozen belongs to Disney.**

April 6, 1824

Kristoff woke up. The sky was dark.

"Anna, wake up."

"Humm?" Anna mumbled. "What happened?"

"We must've fallen asleep."

"Wait, it's night! Oh my gosh, Elsa will be worried sick! I told her we'd be back before sunset! We have to-" Anna stopped to yawn. "We have to go, right now!"

"Might want to get changed first."

Anna looked down. She was still wearing Kristoff's extra shirt. It was so comfortable, she almost didn't want to change.

"You're right. So, where are my clothes?"

"It should be just on that rock over there."

"It's not."

"What?" Kristoff walked over to the rock where Anna was standing. There were no dresses or skirts to be seen.

"Dresses don't just randomly disappear!" Anna asked. "What could've possibly happened? I need an explanation!"

"Anna, it's probably just a lame excuse to cover up what would otherwise be a plot hole."

"You're not making sense."

"Well, sometimes I like to think that our entire life is a book, and that some higher power is writing our lives as they happen."

"Youre still not making any sense."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Kris..." Anna sighed, only half awake as she walked by his side. "Look, the sky's awake!" She gestured toward the dazzling display of colorful lights in the sky.

"It sure is."

"The sky-" Anna yawned. "Is awake. But I'm not."

Kristoff chuckled. Anna was adorable, especially when she was tired.

"How much further do we have to walk?"

"It's still pretty far."

Anna groaned. "Can't we find somewhere to stay? Or at least a place that might have some decent clothes?"

At that moment, they rounded a bend in the path, and a small cabin came into view. The two hurried over to it.

The sign read: Maple's Guest Lodge. Sehr gemütlich!

"Guten Abend!" A shrill voice called out the moment the two walked into the door. Behind a counter, a thin girl stood. She looked a lot like Anna, but taller and skinner. "I am Maple," She spoke with a thick German accent. "And I'd like to welcome you to Traveling Maple's Guest Lodge! How can I help you?"

Anna looked at Kristoff as if asking him what the plan was. He just shrugged.

"Okay, well first off, do you have any dresses?"

"I'm afraid not, dear."

"Pants?"

"We don't sell clothes."

"Do you have anything at all that could help me out here?"

"I could loan you a blanket, ja?"

"That would be amazing, thank you."

"Follow me, then."

"Hey..." Anna asked Maple as they walked to an unoccupied room. "Are you by any chance related to Oaken?"

Maple scoffed. "Business rival. I despise him." Maple searched through a cupboard and handed Anna a thick wool blanket. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much! How can I repay you?"

"It's free. Anything to help with your little... Dilemma."

"No, I insist. Um... How am I going to pay..." She thought of what she might have that would be of any value. "Oh! Here!" She took out the ribbons that held her hair in their braids. "Two ribbons of the finest silk. It's not much, but it's all I have right now."

"Oh, it's really not necessary, but... Vielen Dank!"

"It's really no problem."

"How did that happen anyway?"

"It's a really long story, but basically I fell in a lake and if I didn't change clothes, I would've gotten hypothermia. So I changed into my boyfriend's extra shirt. We fell asleep and when we woke up my dress was gone... I really don't know."

"That's interesting. I mean, I've heard some pretty weird stories from the people that pass through here, but this is the first time I've heard of a vanishing dress."

"We'd better get going, Anna."

"You're right. Elsa's going to be so mad!"

"Wait..." Maple said as the two were turning to leave. "Elsa and Anna? As in Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?"

"That would be me."

"Your majesty!" Maple bowed. "It's an honor to have you visit my lodge! Auf Wiedersehen!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna walked next to Kristoff, wrapping the thick blanket tighter around her. Still, she shivered in the brisk night air.

"It's okay Anna." He said as he pulled her closer to him. "We're almost back to Arendelle."

Anna stopped walking and turned to face him. "Kristoff... I love you."

"I love you too, Anna."

"I mean it. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up with you by my side. I want to be your best friend who you can tell anything to. I want to grow old with you, to dance at all the galas and festivals with you even when I'm 78. I hope you understand how much you mean to me, because I don't want you ever feeling like it's wrong that I love you instead of a prince. I've made my decision. I am in love with you."

"Anna..." Kristoff was crying just a bit. He hugged her, holding her as close as possible, as if she would float away if he loosened his grip. "You are a treasure, and I'm the luckiest man alive to have found my way to someone as beautiful and kind as you. Not only do you love me for who I am, but you also see me as far more than what I am." He sighed. "I'm no prince..."

"Exactly." Anna said as she leaned in to kiss him. "You're a king." She closed the gap between them.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Quietly, the princess and the ice harvester made their way through the streets of Arendelle. They hurried to the castle, and just inside the mains door was Elsa, pacing back and forth, looking extremely worried. She ran to Anna and hugged her.

"Anna! I was so worried!"

"Sorry..."

"The sun was down at 8:30, you said you'd be here before then."

"Yeah... What time is it now?"

"3:24."

"Right... Sorry."

"What happened to your dress?"

"Okay... So when Kris and I took a walk earlier, I slipped and fell in a lake. And the water was like really cold. The cold water made my dress cold and I guess I would've gotten hypothermia if I didn't change. Luckily, Kristoff brought an extra shirt, so I changed."

"Why didn't you come back right away?"

"We fell asleep."

"Sure you did. And why didn't you change into your dress after you woke up?"

"Random stuff that I don't even get."

"Yeah, that's a perfectly valid explanation. Honestly at this point I'm just glad you both are home safe." She yawned. "Now get some sleep, you dorks. You might be in trouble for having kept me up this late."

"Goodnight Elsa." Anna said.

"Goodnight Anna." The Queen turned to leave, then quickly added, "Oh, and I know you two have been sleeping in the same bed lately, and I'm just reminding you to be careful."

"Elsa! I know what you're getting at here! We've done nothing of the sort! Seriously, you're so embarrassing sometimes."

"I was talking about your snoring. If Kristoff's not careful, he'll go deaf from all your snoring!"

"Ha, you're still embarrassing me!"

"Goodnight." Elsa laughed.

"Kristoff," Anna said after Elsa left. "How does she know we've been sleeping together?"

"I wouldn't ask. Speaking of that, would it be okay if I slept in my own room tonight?"

"Of course. You don't need to ask. If you ever need me, you know where I am."

"Thank you, Anna. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Hey."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Oh, before I forget...**

**There were some German words in the story because why not. Here's translations.**

**Sehr: Very**

**Gemütlich: comfortable**

**Guten Abend: good evening!**

**Vielen Dank: thanks a lot!**

**Auf Wiedersehen: goodbye**

**Review please!**

**Also, there will be an update to Stardust before the next update for this one.**

**See you soon!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	25. MAJOR NEWS! READ THIS NOW!

**Hey so I was rereading a lot of this and I've decided I'm going to rewrite the moments series, but better. **

**It'll be a bit of a wait, but trust me it'll be worth it.**

**I guess what I'll do is make a new story entirely and as I revise and/or rewrite each chapter, I'll delete it off of the original story (this one) as I post it to the new story.**

**Why am I doing this you ask? My writing has improved so much in the past year and I thought that the earlier chapters should be rewritten to include my better writing. **

**Changes you will see:**

**• ****different plots. (A good different though. No random plots that make no sense (see chapters 4 and 5) No plots that are nearly impossible happenings (see chapter 9) **

**•****better descriptiveness. No more chapters that are 96% dialogue. **

**•****I'm merging Moments and Stardust for better readability**

**• ****it's not all going to be centered around romance (I mean yes the Kristanna chapters will have a heavy dose of fluffitude, but some of the chapters, especially the Elsa-centric ones will have themes based around the politics and economy and stuff happening in Arendelle.**

**•****better OC for Elsa... I suck at writing OC's. Just give me time. Also am working on the bisexual Elsa theory. **

**•****honestly just give it time and this story will be a gazillion times better, I swear.**

**(And now a mandatory story but so this doesn't get deleted. Disney owns Frozen)**

"Hey Elsa!" Anna said as she ran up to her sister. "_Ice_ to see you!"

The Queen sighed. "Anna... What did I tell you about the puns..."

"Sorry... Anyway, how's it _snowing_? I... I mean going! How's it going?"

Elsa laughed. If Anna had to make ice puns like that, she could at least make some new ones. "It's going good."

"Wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno... Maybe ride our _icicle- I_ mean bicycle."

"Enough with the puns!" Elsa snapped.

"C'mon, Els! You need to _chill_! You need to just-"

"Don't say it!"

"Oh you know I'm gonna say it..."

"Don't..."

"You need to..."

"No."

"LET."

"Stop."

"IT."

"Anna..."

"GOOOOO! LET IT GOOOO! WHEN I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN! LET IT GOOOOOO!"

Elsa joined in. "LET IT GOOO-OOOOO! THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GOOONNNNEE! HERE I STAND, IN THE LIGHT OF DAAAAA-AAAAAY! LET THE STOOORRRM RAAGE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!"

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Anna giggled.

"That was fun Anna, now can I please just work on signing these trade agreements? Alone?"

"_Snow_ problem!" Anna laughed as she left.


End file.
